Sauvetage Glaciale
by ElizabethSH
Summary: CASKETT - De retour de convalescence, Beckett, temporairement handicapé, reprend du service, mais l'auteur reste introuvable. Est-il trop occupé avec ses activités d'écrivains, ou est-il en danger? - suite de "Sauvetage Brûlant"
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur_ : Cette histoire est la suite de « Sauvetage Brûlant ». Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y faire suite, mais j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration ce soir et j'ai développé …_

_L'histoire se situe quelque part dans la saison 2, __aucun réel spoiler__ sur aucune saison!_

_Pour Madoka ayu qui en voulait encore …_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE PREMIER<p>

En arrivant au douzième, elle nota immédiatement l'immense bouquet de fleur sur son bureau. Kate remarqua également que les regards s'arrêtaient sur elle plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumer. Bien sûr, une canne à 32 ans, ne passait pas inaperçue!

Elle devait s'en accommoder temporairement, la réhabilitation de sa jambe n'étant pas tout à fait terminée. Son orgueil aurait voulu se débarrasser de la canne avant de retourner au travail, mais elle ne pouvait rester chez elle plus longtemps.

En fait, depuis plusieurs jours, elle s'était entraînée à se déplacer sans celle-ci. Elle y arrivait plutôt bien pour ce qui était de traverser les pièces de son appartement, du moment qu'elle ne restait pas debout trop longtemps. Cependant, son physiothérapeute vit tout de suite son manège et lui expliqua qu'à cause de cet entêtement, elle avait retardé la guérison et devrait probablement se déplacer avec la canne plus longtemps que prévue. Elle reprit donc l'usage de cette maudite canne et décida de se rendre au travail quand même!

Elle se sentit gênée, elle aurait préférée que tous fasse comme si de rien n'était, mais au fond, elle ne les blâmait pas.

Elle manipula le bouquet de fleurs pour en défaire la carte qui l'accompagnait : _« Bon retour parmi nous! »_ était-il écrit. Beckett sourit. Une dizaine de signatures y figuraient, notamment celle du capitaine, d'Esposito et de Ryan. Celle de l'auteur n'y était pas cependant.

Kate déplaça le cadeau plus loin. C'est alors qu'elle vit une assiette de cookies aux pépites de chocolat faits-maison. Son sourire s'élargit davantage.

Le détective Kevin Ryan s'approcha, un grand sourire une lèvre.

« Ils vous plaisent?

- C'est vous qui les avez …? » Demanda-t-elle ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

Ryan s'apprêtait à répondre quand il fut coupé par son collègue, le détective Esposito.

« Ne dit pas de conneries, vieux, c'est Jenny qui les as fait! »

Beckett ricana. Leur duo était aussi divertissant que l'était le sien avec Castle.

« Peut-être, défendit-il, mais c'était mon idée.

- Tu voulais aussi que Beckett puisse les manger sans faire d'indigestion. » Répliqua Esposito en riait avant de s'éloigner.

« Jaloux », ajouta Ryan pour lui-même. « Prenez-en un. » La pressa t-il.

Elle s'exécuta. Après une bouchée, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'en prendre une deuxième de suite; ils étaient délicieux! Elle le remercia et lui en offrit.

Ils prirent congé un de l'autre après que Ryan lui promit de demander la recette à Jenny à sa demande.

Le détective Beckett s'assied et posa la canne à côté d'elle. Elle trouva la pièce calme. C'est la routine, se souvint-elle.

Elle avait passée trois semaines en convalescence. Beaucoup trop long! Quatre jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital, et elle était déjà prête à reprendre du service, mais son médecin et le capitaine Montgomery avaient été formel; trois semaines, pas moins! Ne pouvant faire autrement, elle avait cédée. Elle en avait profitée pour passer du temps avec son père, pour retrouver de vieilles amies et aller au cinéma. Seulement elle se rappela rapidement que ce train de vie; trop léger, trop calme, lui était des plus ennuyeux. Elle avait besoin d'action. Son intellect avait besoin de buter sur les motifs d'un tueur et elle avait besoin de la satisfaction de clore un dossier. C'est seulement dans ces moments qu'elle pouvait apprécier la tranquillité, car, là, elle l'avait mérité.

La détective sourit intérieurement, puis tira le premier dossier sur la pile et se mit au travail.

« Vous avez vu Castle, dernièrement? » demanda Esposito en passant avec une boîte qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner aux archives.

- Non » répondit-elle surprise de la question. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'hôpital, « Pourquoi? »

Le détective Esposito sembla déçu.

« Ma sœur vient me visiter ce week-end, et je me demandais si Castle ne pouvait pas m'avoir des billets pour les Yankees pour mon neveu. Expliqua t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une sœur. S'exclama Beckett.

- C'est vrai? demanda Esposito étonné.

Elle fit non de la tête. « Bon, je me débrouillerai autrement, merci. » conclu t-il avant de quitter.

* * *

><p>À la fin de sa journée, le capitaine ferma les lumières de son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit le détective Beckett revenir de la salle de repos avec un café à la main.<p>

« Non, non, non! » s'exclama t-il à voix haute. « Il est tard, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, détective? »

Elle s'apprêtait à balbutier une excuse, mais il l'interrompu d'un signe de la main. « Non! Vous allez ramassez vos affaires et rentrer chez vous!

- J'ai trois semaines à rattraper et j'ai …

- Non! Vous rentrez chez vous. »

Elle soupira. « Je termine mon café et j'y vais. » Déclara-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Vous me remercierai plus tard. Je vous vois demain.

- Au fait, merci pour les fleurs, capitaine. » Lança-t-elle alors qu'il quitta pour l'ascenseur. Il lui sourit et les portes se refermèrent.

Elle s'assied sur le bureau, prit une gorgée de café et regarda la chaise vide où avait habitude de s'assoir Castle.

Elle sortit de ses songes lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Le numéro était inconnu.

- Beckett. Dit-elle machinalement.

_- BECKETT!_ S'exclama l'interlocuteur d'une voix paniquée.

- Castle? » Répondit-elle reconnaissant sa voix. Il semblait à bout de souffle.

« _Beckett … j'ai …_ » il avala et reprit son souffle, «_ je crois que j'ai-_ »

Il fût interrompu par une voix grave. _« Qui t'appelles comme ça, hein? Maman? »_ Entendit-elle au bout du fil.

« Castle où êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle.

- _Beckett, aidez moi! »_

_Clic_, la ligne coupa.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE SECOND

Kate Beckett passa la porte du petit bistro. La soirée était encore jeune et calme; il y avait peu de clients.

Elle marcha lentement afin de cacher son handicap, elle avait laissé la canne exprès dans sa voiture. Elle avait également pris soin d'enlever le carton lui reconnaissant le statut d'handicapé afin de bénéficier des places de stationnements réservés. Nul besoin d'en rajouter; la canne était déjà assez humiliante! Par contre, elle s'était tout de même munie d'espadrilles au lieu de ses traditionnels talons aiguilles.

Elle se rendit directement au bar. « Avez-vous vu cet homme, s'il vous plaît » demanda-t-elle en sortant une photo de Castle et son badge.

« Vous venez de le rater, ma jolie » Le bartender lui fit un signe de tête vers le fond de la pièce.

Un employé était en train de ranger du matériel. Une gigantesque affiche taille réelle de l'auteur « Numéro un du New-York Times' Best-Sellers » était encore debout. Lorsque Kate Beckett se retourna, l'homme lui sortit un tract pour explication.

_Spéciale Soirée HEAT;  
>Richard Castle, lecture d'extraits.<br>Venez en grand nombre.  
>Autographes à la fin de la séance à 22h.<em>

Une soirée pour son livre comprit-elle. Elle avait oublié qu'avec la sortie de son deuxième livre de la série HEAT dans les prochains mois, les petites soirées de ce genre devaient être courantes pour l'auteur.

Elle regarda sa montre; 21h24.

« Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle. La soirée devait durée encore une demi-heure, non?

- M. Castle a reçu un appel, il s'est excusé et est sorti. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il s'est excusé à nouveau et à interrompu la séance. Puis il a quitté. Raconta l'homme en nettoyant des verres.

- Comment vous a-t-il semblé?

- Préoccupé; il était blanc lorsqu'il est revenu. Et puis, à la vitesse à laquelle il est partit, s'avait l'air important.

- À part cet évènement avez-vous noté autre chose; des clients bizarres?

- Non, c'était plutôt tranquille, les gens ont justes été très déçus de ne pas avoir d'autographes à la fin. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Une cliente m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pu avoir d'autographes non plus au début de la semaine lors d'une soirée semblable …

- Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre?

- Rien d'autre. Je lui ai offert un verre pour la réconforter, elle a refusé et est sortie.

- Vous savez où je peux la trouver?

- Non, je suis désolé, c'était la première fois que je l'a voyait, d'après moi elle fait le tour des soirées dans l'espoir d'avoir un autographe, la pauvre. Il rit pour lui-même.

- Où est allé M. Castle pour répondre à son appel?

- Hum … à l'avant, il y a une petite ruelle sur le côté, j'imagine qu'il est allé parler là pour plus d'intimité.

- Avez-vous une idée d'où il a pu aller en sortant d'ici?

L'homme fit signe que non d'un air désolé.

- Merci pour votre aide. Vous sauriez me décrire la cliente dont vous m'avez parlé?

- Bien sûr.

* * *

><p>Beckett inspecta la petite ruelle indiquée par le bartender. C'était très à l'étroit, des sacs poubelles agrémentais l'air frais de la nuit. Elle sortit sa lampe de poche et parcouru l'espace de son faisceau. Les yeux jaunes d'un chat s'illuminèrent à son passage. Elle sursauta.<p>

Elle composa le numéro de Castle.

Elle avait essayé de le rappeler sur son portable plus tôt, mais jamais elle n'avait réussit à le joindre. Elle avait réessayé avec le numéro inconnu; s'était une cabine téléphonique; celle au coin de la rue un peu plus haut. C'est de cette façon qu'elle avait remonté sa trace jusqu'au bistro.

Maintenant, quelque chose lui disait que l'auteur avait balancé son téléphone et qu'il devait encore être dans ces poubelles.

Son portable sonna en attendant que celui de Castle ouvre la ligne. Elle cessa de bouger pour mieux entendre. N'entendant toujours rien, elle ouvrit une bine à ordure et écouta à nouveau. Rien.

Kate s'appuya contre le mur; sa jambe se fatiguait.

Elle composa un second numéro. Elle n'allait pas passer le reste de la soirée à faire les poubelles!

« Re-bonsoir Tony, tu peux me rendre un autre service, s'il te plaît? Oui, je garde la ligne.»

Quelques flocons descendirent du ciel et vinrent se poser sur son nez alors qu'elle attendait.

* * *

><p>Assise dans la voiture, elle ouvrit le coffre à gants et y prit un flacon d'analgésique. Elle sortit deux comprimés qu'elle enfouie au fond de sa paume avant de les envoyer dans le fond de sa gorge d'un geste vif. Elle prit une gorgée d'eau et avala.<p>

Elle appuya sur le bouton de la radio et démarra le moteur.

Cindy Laupers termina sa chanson _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_, puis l'animateur meubla l'interlude.

Beckett ajusta la température de l'habitacle;

_« C'est très froid ce soir dans les rues de New-York … » _Commenta la radio._ « Présentement, un petit et timide 4 degré sur la métropole avec quelques flocons par endroit. On attend, 5 à 10 cm de neige en intermittence avec de la pluie verglaçante pour cette nuit. Et qui dit pluie verglaçante, dit rues glissantes. Restez très prudents sur les routes. Il est maintenant 21h56 et vous écoutez … »_

Son téléphone sonna. Kate fit taire la radio en voyant le numéro sur l'afficheur.

« Bonsoir, Martha. Est-il rentré? » Elle attendit la réponse puis ajouta « Vous avez retrouvez son horaire de la semaine? Génial. Je vous écoute. »

Elle sortit son calepin et nota ce que lui dicta Martha Rogers, la mère de Castle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai deux mots à lui dire également. Je vous rappelle plus tard. » Conclu t-elle avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>_ : Je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas très palpitant … pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets la suite (bien plus palpitante!) bientôt, bientôt …_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE TROISIÈME

Il était maintenant minuit, et elle avait refait le tour des bistros, cafés, etc. qu'avait fréquentés l'auteur cette semaine pour promouvoir son prochain livre.

Apparemment, mardi dernier il avait reçu un appel semblable à ce soir et il avait tout interrompu de la même façon. La détective Kate Beckett avait décrit la femme vue au bistro plus tôt dans la soirée, mais aucun des endroits ne pouvait lui donner un nom ou la reconnaître comme étant régulière. Ça ressemblait à une piste à oublier.

La détective avait également fait relever le registre des appels entrant et sortant de Castle durant la semaine. Cette liste l'attendait probablement à côté du fax au poste.

Kate se remit en question, un instant. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Richard Castle, et comme sorti de nulle part; il l'appelle en panique, lui demandant de l'aide. Et la voilà, minuit passé, dans les rues fraîches de New-York, à déranger un collègue pour une faveur, à fouiller les poubelles et à commencer une « petite enquête » sur les derniers faits et gestes de l'auteur. Elle n'aurait pas été détective qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour une fanatique des romans de l'écrivain (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, juste exagéré). Un peu comme cette femme qui s'était déplacée, au moins, deux fois cette semaine rien que pour avoir un autographe.

Ou alors était-ce la preuve qu'elle avait besoin de dépenser son énergie à quelque chose de plus productif après trois semaines d'inactivité. Castle ne serait alors qu'un prétexte. Cette explication la satisfaisait; bien qu'un petite partie d'elle, attribuait plus d'importance au fait que ce soit Castle qui avait besoin d'aide. Elle ignora cette idée ridicule, soupira et arrêta d'y penser.

Kate Beckett démarra la voiture et se mit en route en direction du douzième. S'il y avait encore une piste à couvrir ce soir, ce serait sur ce relevé d'appels qui l'attendait à côté du fax.

* * *

><p>Elle ramassa la pile de feuille, posa sa canne et s'assieds à son bureau au poste. Elle se prit quelques biscuits que Ryan lui avait offerts plus tôt ce matin avec un verre de lait.<p>

Kate repéra d'abord l'heure approximative à laquelle il l'avait téléphoné depuis la cabine téléphonique ce soir. Puis, compara les appels précédents à ceux du mardi précédent. Chose surprenante, elle vit son propre numéro, dans les appels sortants au cours de la semaine. Son cœur réagit en accélérant un peu la cadence. Comme elle n'avait ni afficheur, ni répondeur sur son téléphone dans son appartement, elle n'avait pas eu connaissance de ces appels.

Elle se ressaisit et nota qu'un numéro n'avait cessé d'appeler également au cours de la semaine, mais Castle ne semblait pas avoir répondu; un autre fanatique, pensa t-elle. En d'autres circonstances elle en aurait rit, mais l'écrivain restait toujours introuvable et injoignable; c'était peut-être plus grave.

Kate Beckett sortit son ordinateur de l'état de veille et pianota le numéro de téléphone. L'abonnée était une jeune femme; Monica Thomas, 26 ans. Elle vérifia son casier; un jeune homme avait déposé une plainte pour harcèlement l'an dernier.

_Antécédents d'harcèlements? C'est presque trop facile_, se dit-elle. Elle prit l'adresse répertoriée en note.

Kate Beckett regarda sa montre, elle ne pris même pas le temps de regarder comme il faut l'heure; elle lut seulement qu'il était beaucoup trop tard, elle était fatiguée, sa jambe réclamait des antidouleurs alors qu'elle en avait déjà prit plus tôt, et elle sentait qu'elle devenait de moins en moins patiente. Beckett calcula mentalement si elle pouvait prendre d'autres analgésiques, mais le flacon était resté dans la voiture. Kate prit ses clés et son manteau.

_J'appellerai une patrouille pour aller chez mademoiselle Thomas une fois dans la voiture_. Se dit-elle.

Elle prit sa canne et se rendit à l'ascenseur. Comme elle appuyait sur le bouton, le téléphone de son bureau se mit à sonner. L'élévateur ouvrit les portes. _Je ne suis plus en service depuis plusieurs heures_. Essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Elle regarda l'ascenseur, puis son bureau.

Il sonna une troisième fois. _Si c'était Castle?_ Pensa-t-elle. _Non, il appellerait sur mon portable!_

Une quatrième fois. Elle entra dans l'élévateur comme les portes s'apprêtaient à se refermer. Cependant, comme les portes s'accolèrent ensemble, elle se rouvrirent pour laisser passer une Beckett exaspérée.

Elle gagna son bureau d'un pas rapide, elle décrocha le combiné.

« Détective Beckett, répondit-elle sur un ton neutre.

- _Détective, ici l'agent de sécurité au premier… Il y a un homme en caleçon ici qui voudrait vous parler._» affirma l'officier, avec une once de gêne dans la voix.

Elle avala de travers. « En caleçon! S'exclama-t-elle.

Bien que les gens les plus étranges se retrouvait au poste; des nudistes, des sans-abris, des excentriques, des saouls, des délusionnés, des confus, etc. Kate Beckett fût tout de même surprise d'entendre cette information. Cette tendance à ne porter que le minimum de vêtement était plus courante en saison estivale, bien que, même là, ce ne fût pas ce qu'il y avait de plus courant.

- _Il dit s'appeler Richard Castle, comme l'écrivain, je le laisse monter? _»

Elle roula les yeux au plafond.

« Non, ne le quittez pas des yeux, je descends. »

Elle raccrocha, empoigna sa canne et regarda sa montre; 1h14. _Bon sang, Castle_! Pensa-t-elle. Beckett fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta deux secondes; « En caleçon? Et puis quoi encore? » S'exclama-t-elle à voix haute. Elle hocha la tête puis rappela l'élévateur.

* * *

><p>Ils montèrent dans sa voiture. Ils n'avaient échangés pratiquement aucun mot. Beckett lui avait seulement fait comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de la suivre.<p>

Richard Castle n'était vêtu que de son manteau, des caleçons gris moulant _Calvin Klein_ et de ses chaussures. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles et son visage présentait une expression à vous faire pitié ainsi que quelques ecchymoses très mineures. En fait, la scène était presque drôle.

Elle ne démarra la voiture que pour le chauffage. Voyant ses cuisses dénudées rougit par le froid extérieur, Kate descendit et ramena une couverture du coffre arrière et la lui lança.

« Merci. » Dit-il simplement.

Elle soupira, « Est-ce que je veux savoir?

- C'est une longue histoire. Peut-être qu'on serait mieux chez moi, je ne sais pas vous, mais je me sentirais mieux habiller de façon descente.

Dit-il en abaissant le regard vers ses sous-vêtements.

_Ou habiller tout-court_, pensa-t-elle.

- Honnêtement, j'ai assez donné ce soir. Je vous dépose et je rentre à la maison.

Elle commença à rouler. La pluie annoncée à la radio plus tôt se mélangea aux flocons de neige.

Après un moment, Castle lança : « Je voulais vous téléphonez avant … avant aujourd'hui je veux dire.

- Je suis au courant. Dit-elle, toujours un peu agacée. J'ai vu vos relevés d'appels.

- Quoi? S'exclama-t-il. Vous avez regardé mon registre d'appels? De quel droit?

- Castle, vous me téléphonez, vous ne me dites presque rien puis la ligne coupe. Ensuite, je ne suis plus capable de vous joindre de quelque façon que ce soit. Où est votre téléphone d'ailleurs?

- Je l'ai jeté. Je ne voulais pas qu'_il_ me retrouve.

- Ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné à ce que je vois. De qui vous parler? Je croyais que votre problème était une jeune femme du nom de Monica Thomas.

- Oui et non, ce soir mon problème se nommait Marcus Jackson, son mari. Mais s'il m'en veut c'est à cause d'elle … enfin, oui et non.

- Je ne comprends rien! Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait?

- Eh bien rien, justement. Monica Thomas est une fan, à cause de son obsession pour moi et mes livres elle a délaissée son mari et a demandée le divorce la semaine dernière, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Et Jackson vous tient responsable pour tout le malheur qui lui arrive.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle a eut mon numéro, mais depuis …

- Elle vous appelle une dizaine de fois par jour. Ce soir, c'était Jackson qui vous à téléphoner et a interrompu votre soirée au bistro? Et Mardi, c'était lui aussi?

Castle la regarda d'un air amusé.

- Vous avez vraiment épluché mes derniers faits et gestes?

- Oh s'il vous plaît. Ricana-t-elle.

- Oh pas de ça avec moi Katherine Beckett. Je sais très bien ce que vous essayez de faire.

Elle ria de plus belle. « Voyez-vous cela?

- Ne jouez pas la carte de l'innocence avec moi!

- Arrêtez de changer de sujet! Toute votre petite histoire, n'explique pas comment vous vous êtes retrouvé au poste en caleçon!

- Là, c'est vous qui changer de sujet! »

Elle jeta un regard à l'auteur et soupira. « Et ce reproche, c'est votre façon de changer de sujet! »

Ils se lancèrent tout deux un regard puis détournèrent la tête chacun de leur côté.

« On est presque arrivés, vous me raconterez tout plus tard. » Finit par lancer Kate au bout d'un moment.

« Regardez, comment vous détournez le sujet encore une fois! Admettez-le, Kate!

- Ok, ça suffit avec ça! Admettre quoi?

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes donné tout ce mal pour me retrouver? »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Vous êtes ridicule! Je ne me suis donné aucun mal, je n'ai passé que quelques coups de fil. Et puis je ne vous ai même pas retrouvé, c'est vous qui êtes venu me trouver. »

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de Castle, elle stationna la voiture.

« Maintenant arrêtez de dire des conneries et monter vous coucher.

- Vous venez me border? Dit-il, sur un ton faussement charmeur.

- Bonne nuit, Castle.

- Bonne nuit. » Se résigna-t-il. Il sortit du véhicule et se permit de garder la couverture.

À la dernière minute elle abaissa la vitre et s'écria à travers celle-ci : « Au fait Castle! Comment saviez-vous que je serais au poste à cette heure? »

Il se retourna en frictionna ses bras.

« Je ne le savais pas. Le poste était sur mon chemin, je m'y suis arrêter pour déposer une plainte et dehors j'ai vu votre voiture. »

Beckett n'était pas totalement convaincu, mais elle prit son explication sans protester.

« Oh, et Castle? »

Il se retourna à nouveau. _Mais c'est qu'elle le fait exprès?_ Se dit-il.

« Joli caleçon! » Elle lui fit un sourire coin et leva un sourcil en abaissant le regard vers ses hanches.

« Bonne nuit, détective! » ajouta-t-il d'un sourire forcé.

Elle remonta la vitre en riant puis quitta.

_« Joli caleçon? »_ Imita-t-il en marmonnant une fois entré de son immeuble.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME

Quelques coins de rues après avec déposé Richard Castle à son appartement, la détective Kate Beckett s'arrêta à un feu rouge, elle sentit les freins ABS prendre le relais sur son freinage; s'était plus glissant qu'elle ne pensait. La longueur du feu lui sembla interminable. Elle appuya sa tête sur le volant et reposa ses yeux un instant, sentant l'emprise de la fatigue sur son corps.

Soudain, elle sursauta lorsqu'un automobiliste klaxonna; elle avait dû s'endormir. Elle reprit son souffle, l'adrénaline à flot dans ses veines. Beckett regarda l'automobiliste frustré la dépasser et quitter l'intersection. Elle fit de même une fois qu'il se fût éloigné.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Castle, celui de son appartement (puisqu'il avait « jeté » son portable). Elle mit l'oreillette _Bluetooth_, abaissa le son de la radio et posa le téléphone sur le siège passager.

« Castle, parlez-moi! » Dit-elle, une fois qu'il eu répondu. « Racontez-moi quelque chose d'intéressant, n'importe quoi!

_- Intéressant? Heum … je regardais ce reportage sur les grands tueurs en série de l'histoire …_

- Castle! Je suis détective aux homicides, vous croyez que je ne connais pas déjà toutes ces histoires? Et puis je travaille sur des corps toute la journée, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas parler d'autre chose?

-_ Vous avez raison! Eh bien alors … hmm_

- Oh Castle, vous n'êtes pas sérieux? Vous êtes un écrivain; racontez-moi une histoire, n'importe laquelle … parlez-moi de l'intrigue de _Naked Heat_!

_- Ah c'est ça? Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer entre Rook et Nikki?_

- Peu importe! Parlez-moi, c'est tout ce que je veux!

_- D'accord, d'accord! _Il se racla la gorge_. Rook a terminé son article sur Heat et ils ne se sont pas revus depuis quelques mois. Nikki ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à lui à chaque fois qu'elle voit un exemplaire de l'article, et malheureusement pour elle, il y en a partout! Mais ce qui l'a mets le plus en colère, c'est que Rook, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, soit partit sans lui dire au revoir et …_

- C'est presque mignon. Mais, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle est en colère!

_- Pourquoi vous dites ça?_

- Vous avez décrit Heat, dans votre premier roman, comme une femme forte, difficile à impressionné. Et là, vous voulez la faire pleurer parce que le maladroit petit journaliste est partit sans explication, ce n'est pas sérieux? Vous avez dit qu'ils ne se sont pas revus depuis quelques mois? Eh bien, qu'elle ne soit pas dans son assiette quelques jours d'accord, mais quelques mois … vous me voyez pleurer des mois sur un homme?»

Castle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais il semblait avoir de la difficulté à mettre ses idées en place, luttant entre lui donner raison, et défendre son point.

« Non, Castle! » Dit-elle pour répondre à sa propre question.

Enfin arrivée à son appartement, toujours éveillée, elle ajouta : « Pendant que vous repensez à cela, moi je monte me coucher. Alors …

_- Non, non! Vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher comme ça, vous devez m'aider à reconstruire quelque chose de plus authentique!_

- … bonne nuit, Castle! » Termina-t-elle amusée avant de raccrocher et de sortir de sa voiture.

* * *

><p>« Richard? Que fais-tu encore debout? Il est plus de trois heures du matin. »<p>

Martha Rogers entra dans le bureau de son fils, vêtu d'une grande robe de chambre de flanelle fleurit et un verre d'eau à la main.

Richard Castle releva brièvement les yeux de son ordinateur portable pour la regarder, puis se remit à pianoter sur le clavier.

« Je dois retravailler quelques scènes de dernière minute.

- Est-ce que tu ne devais pas remettre le manuscrit la semaine dernière?

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et si je ne le remets pas dans les prochains jours, Gina va me tuer. »

Martha Rogers s'apprêtait à se retirer, sachant que, dans ces moments, ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger. Castle soupira bruyamment et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, essayant de prendre du recul. La mère de l'auteur revint alors sur ses pas; une petite discussion n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée après tout.

« Je n'arriverai jamais à tout arranger à temps. Déclara-t-il, exaspéré.

- Richard, chéri, tu es fatigué, tu as eu une grosse soirée mouvementée, c'est normal que tu aie la tête ailleurs …

- Non! Habituellement c'est dans ses moments que j'ai le plus d'inspiration.

- Où est le problème alors? »

Martha Rogers s'assieds sur le coin du bureau de Castle. Richard, repoussa son ordinateur plus loin, appuya une main dans ses cheveux pour soutenir sa tête et se mit à jouer avec un crayon de l'autre. La moue sur son visage, fit sourire la mère de l'auteur; même adulte, il avait gardé cette attitude enfantine.

« Beckett. Répondit-il.

- Quoi, Beckett?

- Il y a tellement de chose que j'ignore sur elle, et j'ai de la difficulté à écrire Nikki. Même après deux ans et demi, parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas la connaître.

- Ok, tu veux que Nikki soit exactement comme Beckett, ou Beckett n'est-elle que ton inspiration? »

Castle releva sa tête et la regarda, l'incitant ainsi, à poursuivre. Elle fit une pause, avala sa salive et poursuivit : « Nikki Heat et Kate Beckett sont deux personnes différentes. Si tu ne comprends pas Beckett, c'est une chose. Mais Nikki, c'est toi qui l'a crée, c'est toi qui décide ce qui lui arrive et comment elle réagit. »

Il ramena son attention sur son crayon.

« Tu as tendance à l'oublier, je crois. Bon aller, tu vas laisser mijoter durant la nuit et demain tu iras au poste question de ressourcer, ça fais presqu'un mois que tu n'y a pas mis les pieds.

- Okay.

- Oh et, au fait, tu devrais parler de ton problème avec ce Marcus Jackson à Beckett.

- Non, ça va, la gestion des fans qui perdent les pédales ça fait partit du métier…

- Je ne disais pas ça pour toi, Richard, le coupa-t-elle, ça m'aideras, moi, à dormir le soir! »

* * *

><p>« MARGARETH! MAGARETH APPELLE UNE AMBULANCE!<p>

- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas la voisine du troisième, Richard? Pauvre enfant! Depuis le temps que je leur dit de déneiger cette allée quand il y a des tombées de neige. Je savais que quelqu'un ce ferais mal. Est-ce qu'elle va bien, Richard?

Kate Beckett n'était pas tout à fait réveiller, mais elle entendait des voix lointaines. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Elle ne sentait plus rien à part sa tête qui voulait exploser. Elle était allongée sur le dos, sur un sol froid. En ouvrant les yeux elle vit une silhouette masculine accroupit près d'elle, et le ciel sombre…. _Attendez une minute; LE CIEL?_

- Appelles, Appelles, Margareth! Dépêches-toi! » Répéta la voix masculine et âgé. « Seigneur, quel était son prénom déjà? » Se dit-il à lui-même. « Janette? Ou était-ce Ginette? Non, non! Monica? Non! Katia? Oui, je crois que c'était ça; Katia! Ou Katie? »Pensa l'homme à voix haute. Il se retourna vers sa femme et s'écria : « Margareth? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà?

- Richard! Je suis occupé avec le service d'ambulance, occupes-toi d'elle! Arranges-toi pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, on ne sait pas cela fait combien tant qu'elle est dehors, donnes lui ton gilet!

_Dehors_? Que faisait-elle dehors? N'était-elle pas rentrée hier? Rentrée d'où? Où était-elle allée la veille? La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait c'était … _rien_.

Kate Beckett commença à paniquer. Où était-elle? Qui était ces gens? Pourquoi avait-elle mal à la tête? Que s'était-il donc passé, bon dieu!

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : _Eh bien voilà! Vous vous attendiez pas à ça … hein? La suite la semaine prochaine … _

_Un gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui laisse des commentaires … j'apprécie énormément._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE CINQUIÈME

Toujours allongée sur le sol, Beckett tourna la tête et vit la femme parler au téléphone.

Il y avait réellement un trou dans sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle sentit le besoin de bouger, de partir, ce n'était pas normal! Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle de rien?

L'homme qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle capta son agitation, il enleva son gilet et le posa sur son corps gelé en lui parlant : « Calmez-vous ma chère, tout vas bien, vous êtes tombée vous avez dû perdre connaissance en vous frappant la tête sur le sol. Ma femme est en train de vous appeler une ambulance. Oh, mais, où sont mes manières? Je m'appelle Richard Walker, je suis votre voisin.»

- Richard? » Répéta-t-elle.

_Richard_? Pourquoi ce nom lui semblait-il familier? Pourtant, le visage de l'homme ne lui était pas familier.

« Oui, Richard Walker, moi et ma femme habitons au premier.

_Walker_? Non. Ça sonnait bizarre. Richard. _Richard_? Elle devait connaître un autre Richard. Parce que ce n'était pas 'Walker' qui semblait venir après.

- Castle? » Marmonna Kate machinalement, juste parce que ça sonnait mieux. « Richard Castle?

- Non, Richard Walker! Il soupira, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé?

Elle s'arrêta, tenta de se souvenir, mais rien ne vint. Elle fixa le ciel; les étoiles avaient disparues, mais le ciel était encore un peu sombre, le soleil s'était levé il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Beckett retourna les yeux vers l'homme. Quelle était la question déjà?

Le regard de l'homme devint plus sérieux, comme s'il avait comprit quelque chose malgré qu'elle n'est rien répondu.

« Mademoiselle, regardez-moi, comment vous appelez-vous? »

Elle fit une pause. Son nom? Elle figea. Elle détourna le regard en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

« Non, non, regardez-moi. Quelle est votre nom ? » Répéta-t-il.

Non! Elle connaissait son nom. Oui. Elle connaissait son nom. C'était … c'était … Aller, aller, elle s'en souvenait! C'était …

« Katherine. Beckett… je … je m'appelle Kate Beckett. » Finit-elle par dire. « Je suis … détective.

- Bien, bien. » Dit l'homme en souriant. Kate sourit également. Elle se souvenait tranquillement.

« Kate, je vous ai dit mon nom tout à l'heure, vous vous en souvenez?

Elle le regarda. Puis, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur lui, elle vit des flashs; de vagues images devant ses yeux. Elle vit un homme, plus jeune, séduisant, les yeux bleus, souriant et le visage enfantin.

L'homme redevint sérieux, voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas. « Cela vous semblera bizarre, mais je vais vous dire trois mots, je vais vous demander de vous en rappeler, d'accord?»

Elle acquiesça. Un frisson la parcouru à ce moment.

« Mouton. Soleil. Avion. » Lui dit l'homme. Kate les répéta dans sa tête.

« Maintenant, savez-vous qui est le président actuel?

Elle acquiesça. « George W. Bush.

L'homme sourit; « C'est presque ça.

- Non! Obama. Barack Obama. Se reprit-elle, spontanément.

- Très bien. Où sommes-nous présentement?

- New York.

- Vous souvenez-vous des trois mots que je vous ai demandé de retenir?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Beckett fouilla sa tête. Quels étaient-ils? Elle hocha négativement la tête. Elle releva ses yeux sur l'homme. Ses yeux se remplirent tranquillement de larmes.

« Shhh, mon enfant, ça va. Ne vous en faites pas avec ça. » Il posa sa main sur son épaule. « Vous semblez avoir de la difficulté avec votre mémoire à court terme. C'est probablement dû à votre chute.

- Vous êtes médecin? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'étais médecin pour l'armée, il y a longtemps. Je ne pratique plus. Ça ira, ne vous en faites pas. »

L'homme se releva et demanda à sa femme de lui passer le téléphone, il devait parler aux ambulanciers.

* * *

><p>« He-hey Castle? Comment ça va, vieux? » S'exclama le détective Javier Esposito lorsque l'auteur entra dans le poste avec deux cafés.<p>

« Ça faisait longtemps! Ajouta le détective Kevin Ryan.

- Hey les gars! Répondit-il, heureux de les revoir. Ça va, ça va!

- Oh vous nous avez apporté du café, il ne fallait pas! » Dit Esposito en prenant les cafés des mains de l'auteur.

Il en prit un sans choisir et tendit l'autre à son coéquipier.

« Heu, eh bien … protesta l'auteur passivement.

- Hey Castle! Je peux vous posez une question? Demanda Ryan.

- Bien sûr. Répondit Castle en faisant le deuil de ses cafés.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière?

Richard Castle figea. Il eut un rire nerveux en disant : « Quoi, comment ça?

- C'est sur toutes les couvertures! » Dit Esposito en lui tendant le journal. En première page on pouvait y lire :

RICHARD CASTLE;  
>EN CALEÇON, MÊME EN HIVER.<p>

Une énorme photo de sa personne accompagnait le titre accrocheur. Il survola rapidement le contenu de l'article :

_« Mesdames, détrompez vous, M. Castle, notre best-seller favori, n'a pas signé de contrat avec _Calvin Klein_ […] Alors que la ville assistait à sa première tombée de neige de la saison, l'écrivain de la série de roman culte Nikki Heat, a été vu en train de se promenez tard hier soir, seulement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements […] Y aurait-il une mystérieuse conquête là-dessous? Cela reste à suivre […]»_

- Ils ont même fait des lignes ouvertes ce matin à la radio, pour essayer d'en savoir plus et pour avancer des théories. Ricana Esposito.

- Les idées tordues que les gens peuvent avoir parfois. Ria Ryan.

- C'est une longue histoire! Vous avez probablement beaucoup de travail, messieurs. Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous Castle, on a tout le temps que vous voudrez. »

Le duo de détective se remit à rire à la tronche de l'auteur. Castle rit également, mais s'arrêta, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle. « Quelqu'un à vu Beckett ce matin?

- Non. Dit Ryan.

- Pas vu! » Doubla Esposito.

Le capitaine Montgomery sortit de son bureau, le visage livide. « Je viens d'avoir l'hôpital au téléphone. Beckett est entrée aux urgences tôt ce matin! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de bouger.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Échappa Castle.

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit. Je vais m'y rendre voir ce qu'il en est.

- Je viens avec vous. Déclara Castle.

- D'accord, laissez-moi cinq minutes. » Accepta le capitaine.

Castle se retourna, l'air absent et pensa à voix haute : « Elle avait l'air bien quand je l'ai vu hier soir pourtant. »

La référence à la veille, n'échappa pas à Ryan et Esposito. Ils se regardèrent d'un regard troublé et interrogateur. « C'était avant, ou après vous être retrouvé en caleçon? »

Castle comprit ce que les coéquipiers de Beckett avaient sous-entendus dans cette question : « Je sais ce que vous aller imaginer, mais je vous assure, il ne s'est rien passé. Je l'ai vu après.

- En hen … intéressant. Dit Esposito en appuyant ses mains sur ses hanches, après avoir déposé son café sur le bureau à côté de lui.

- Aller Castle! On gardera le secret, parole de détectives! L'encouragea Ryan.

- Il n'y a pas de secret; il ne s'est rien passé!

- Ce n'est pas ce que l'article et vos jolis caleçons nous disent Castle! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, sérieusement! Argumenta Esposito.

- Sérieusement rien! Jeta Castle au bord de l'exaspération.

- Vous êtes en train d'essayer de nous faire avaler, que vous avez vu Beckett hier soir et que vous étiez en caleçon et qu'il ne s'est _absolument_ rien passé? Sérieusement? Renforça Ryan.

- Quelque chose s'est passé en tout cas. L'appuya Esposito, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- J'avoue que dit comme ça, mais … non, pas ce à quoi vous pensez, sérieusement! Répéta Castle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez vous? Ça fait quoi? Deux ans? Commença Esposito.

- Deux ans et demi! Corrigea Ryan.

- Deux ans et demi, Castle! Dit Esposito. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

- Ou peut-être que Beckett n'est pas assez bien pour vous? Lança Ryan dans la mêlé, en brassant son café.

Sur ce, le détective Esposito changea rapidement d'expression. Il prit un air qui se voulait menaçant. Il s'approcha lentement de l'auteur.

« Ah c'est ça, hein? Beckett n'est pas assez bien pour vous!

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, elle … Balbutia l'auteur en prenant du recul.

- Hey hey, faites attention à comment vous parler de Beckett!

Castle se sentait de plus en plus intimidé. « Esposito, voyons, ne le prenez pas comme ça! Tenta de se défendre Castle face à l'officier. Javier Esposito en rajouta;

« Écoutez-moi bien, Richard Castle, que ce soit bien clair. Kate Beckett est mon amie, si j'apprends qu'elle souffre à cause de vos conneries d'écrivain excentrique, vous aurez à faire à moi.

- Et à moi aussi, petit égoïste de mes deux! » Dit Ryan avant de se lever et de passer également en mode « intimidation ». Il prit soin de déposer son café, avant d'ajouter : « Je peux vous garantir que le soir, ce n'est pas en caleçon que l'on va vous apercevoir quand on en aura finit avec vous! Compléta Ryan sur le même ton.

- Okay, okay les gars! Vous me faites peur! ». Castle ne savait plus s'ils étaient sérieux ou non.

- Voilà, ce que vous aller faire Castle, vous aller vous rendre là-bas et vous aller prendre soin d'elle, c'est compris?

« Heu … okay. » Déclara-t-il sur un ton nerveux.

- Vous venez Castle? » Lança Montgomery sur le point de prendre l'ascenseur. Totalement inconscient de leur petite discussion.

Castle, profita de cet instant pour quitter le duo de détectives. Il se retourna quelques fois au passage pour les regarder mais ils gardèrent l'expression menaçante sur leur visage jusqu'à ce que l'auteur ne puisse plus les voir. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Il nous a vraiment pris au sérieux? S'exclama Ryan. Sacrée Castle!

- '_Petit égoïste de mes deux'_? C'était quoi ça? Répéta Esposito en riant.

- Je sais pas! Tu te crois mieux avec tes '_conneries d'écrivain excentrique'_? » Se défendit Kevin Ryan avant de se mettre à rire également.

Ryan prit une gorgée de café. Il grimaça et tendit la main vers celui de son coéquipier : « C'est toi qui as celui de Beckett? Donnes. Je préfère son café crème au café beaucoup trop sucré de Castle. Peut-être qu'on y est allé un peu fort, poursuivit-il en échangeant son café, ce n'est pas totalement la faute de Castle; Beckett ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

- Ou plutôt, elle ne sait pas que c'est lui qu'elle veut!" Corrigea Esposito.

Ryan approuva, puis finit par déclarer : « J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mal en point. À peine sortie de convalescence et la revoilà aux urgences.»


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE SIXIÈME

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE '_VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS OÙ ELLE EST'_? Lança le Capitaine Roy Montgomery à l'infirmière du poste d'étage devant lui. Richard Castle à côté de lui, regarda autour de lui, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, elle a disparue. On l'avait mise dans la chambre du fond, et quand l'infirmière est entrée il y a cinq minutes, elle n'y était plus.

- Je veux voir le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle s'il vous plaît! Demanda Montgomery.

- Oui, un instant je vous pris, messieurs.

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett referma la porte rapidement derrière elle. Elle éteignit les lumières et s'assieds sur le sol en gardant sa jambe handicapée allongé. Elle l'a massa doucement pour alléger la douleur occasionné par sa course.<p>

Ça n'allait pas! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Kate se sentait perdue et confuse. Soudainement, elle sentait qu'elle devait se méfier de tout le monde. _Je suis en train de perdre la tête_, se dit-elle. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, cependant, c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ses faits et gestes récents. Tout semblais flou, comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un rêve. Il lui semblait que plus elle essayait de se souvenir, moins elle s'en rappelait. Elle ne se souvenait même pas comment elle était arrivée là, à l'hôpital.

À son réveil dans sa chambre d'hôpital, elle avait trouvé une tubulure relié à une perfusion dans chacun de ses bras. Elle les avait retirées d'un coup sec. Elle s'était ensuite précipitée dans la salle d'eau de sa chambre semi-privée. Lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête, elle avait vu son visage dans la glace; des rougeurs sur les joues et des cernes bleuté sous les yeux. Elle avait également des points de sutures pas très récents sur le front. Que s'était-il passé? C'est alors qu'elle s'était mise à paniquer et était sortie à la hâte en attrapant son téléphone cellulaire et ses vêtements au passage.

Elle essaya de se calmer. Tout le monde n'était pas son ennemi. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de coopérer, c'était le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui l'aiderais à se souvenir. Quelqu'un qui l'avait vu la veille, où dans les derniers jours.

Beckett porta ses mains à ses cheveux, cherchant une fois de plus à se souvenir. Comme elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ramena son attention sur ce qu'elle allait faire, là maintenant. Elle décida de s'habiller. En passant le pull par-dessus sa tête, elle sentie l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Des images vinrent lui frapper l'esprit. Son appartement, ses affaires, ça lui était familier, c'était apaisant, réconfortant. Elle les renifla à nouveau. Une nouvelle vague vint la calmer. De nouvelles images apparurent; son père. Elle se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vu, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Kate se reprocha de ne pas lui rendre visite assez souvent. D'un autre côté, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au décès de sa mère. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'en parler, c'était son absence aux côtés de son père qui lui faisait cet effet. Chaque fois, elle espérait la voir ressortir de la cuisine ou de la salle de bain, de l'entendre sortir en allant travailler, mais jamais cela ne se produisait.

Beckett secoua la tête, tentant de d'éloigner ses images de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle trouva son portable et consulta la liste des appels récents. Peut-être avait-elle passé des appels la nuit précédente.

* * *

><p>À la vue du docteur référent, qui s'occupait du détective Beckett, le capitaine Montgomery se précipita sur lui en lui tendant la main.<p>

« Bonjour, Docteur, je suis le capitaine Montgomery, je suis le chef du service dans lequel travaille détective Beckett, et voici son … heu, coéquipier, M. Richard Castle. »

Castle nota l'hésitation du capitaine vis-à-vis de sa relation avec le détective Beckett. Qu'était-il en fait par rapport au détective Beckett? Son coéquipier, oui, mais non-officiel. Son ami, mais d'un autre côté, bien qu'amicale leur relation était plutôt non-standard elle aussi. Principalement dû au fait que leur relation était « forcée » par les circonstances. Qu'étaient-ils donc l'un par rapport à l'autre alors? « Compliqué »; c'est le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit pour qualifier leur relation!

« Enchantée, fit le docteur en leur serrant la main à chacun, je suis le docteur Thompson.»

* * *

><p><em>Castle<em>. Le dernier appel qu'elle avait passé la veuille était à ce dénommé Castle. Oui. Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle appuya sur son nom sur l'écran tactile, peut-être y avait-il une photo ou d'autres informations enregistrées qui pourraient l'aider à se souvenir.

_« Je m'appelle Richard Walker. »_ La phrase raisonna dans sa tête, comme un lointain souvenir. Walker? Ça ne faisait aucun sens! Elle essayait de se rappeler de ce Castle, pas de Richard Walker! Elle ne se rappelait pas non plus que Richard Walker l'avait aidé quelques heures plus tôt; lui aussi elle l'avait oublié.

_« Castle. Richard Castle? » _S'entendit-t-elle dire dans sa tête. Richard? Oui! C'était Richard Castle. Beckett consulta le profil de Richard Castle dans le répertoire téléphonique, il y avait deux numéro d'enregistrer, elle appuya sur le premier correspondant à son portable.

La ligne coupa avant de commencer à sonner. Elle ressaya. Même chose.

Elle sélectionna le deuxième numéro enregistrer; celui de son appartement. La ligne sonna.

* * *

><p>Le docteur Thompson, Castle et le capitaine Montgomery était entré discuter dans la chambre d'hôpital où Beckett aurait dû reposer à cette heure. Pendant que le Docteur leur communiquait les informations, Castle en profita pour se familiariser avec l'environnement et faire le tour de la pièce.<p>

« Mademoiselle Beckett, souffre d'amnésie rétrograde et antérograde secondaire à sa chute. » Déclara le docteur Thompson. « C'est-à-dire qu'elle est incapable de se rappeler les évènements avant sa chute et elle éprouve de la difficulté à former de nouveaux souvenirs; tout ce qui s'est passé après.

- Beckett a perdu la mémoire? Simplifia Castle, sur un ton surpris.

- Oui, disons qu'il y a trois types de mémoire; a court, moyen et long terme. Dans le cas, du détective Beckett, c'est sa mémoire à court terme qui fait défaut, toutes les autres semblent intactes. Elle se souviendra qui elle est, le nom des personnes qu'elle connait depuis longtemps, mais elle ne se rappellera pas de ce qu'elle à fait la veille.

- Quelle période de temps couvre cette mémoire à court terme; des heures, des jours? S'informa le capitaine.

- Cela peut aller jusqu'à des semaines.

- Quand retrouvera-t-elle la mémoire? Demanda à nouveau le capitaine.

- C'est plutôt difficile à dire, cela peut varier d'une personne à une autre…

- Combien de temps? Répéta le capitaine, un peu agacé.

- Des jours, peut-être des semaines, cela dépendra d'elle.

- Vous avez pu rejoindre son père?

- Non. Pas encore.

- Laissez, je m'en charge. Proposa Montgomery.

- Très bien. Conclu le docteur.

- Bien, maintenant vous aller m'expliquer comment et pourquoi elle a disparue! » Exigea le capitaine décontenancé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Beckett, blessée, amnésique et disparue! Cette journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencée!

* * *

><p>La ligne sonna. Sonna encore, puis un répondeur prit le relais. Kate Beckett raccrocha d'un coup sec. Elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser un message! Elle ne savait même pas qui était cet homme, ce Richard Castle, ou la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui. C'était ridicule de laisser un message, elle ne saurait même pas quoi dire de toute façon.<p>

Elle appuya sa tête sur la porte sur laquelle elle était adossée et soupira. Qu'allait-elle faire?

* * *

><p>Le docteur Thompson offrit son bureau et son téléphone au capitaine Montgomery afin qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec Jim Beckett, le père de Beckett et l'informer de la situation. Pendant ce temps, Castle continua de parcourir la chambre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il se dit que lorsqu'il le verrait, il saurait.<p>

Il commença par la penderie; il n'y avait rien là à part de la lingerie d'hôpital. Il regarda sous le lit, fouilla la salle de bain; rien nulle part. Il en vint même à se demander si c'était la bonne chambre. Il sortit et valida avec l'infirmière du poste; c'était bien la bonne chambre.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il s'assit dans le siège réservé aux visiteurs dans la chambre, joignait ses mains devant son visage et réfléchit.

« Rien, nulle part. » Dit-il à voix haute.

Puis il vit, appuyer contre la fenêtre, derrière une chaise; une béquille. Il se souvenait avoir vu Kate la veille se trimballer d'une canne. La béquille devait avoir été fournit par l'hôpital pour remplacer la canne. Mais alors, où était la canne?

Il fût sortit de ses songes lorsqu'un patient marchant dans le corridor échappa la tige portant ses divers solutés. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour la ramasser, Castle eut une vision d'horreur en constatant que l'homme était nu sous sa jaquette de heu … Bref, il tenta d'effacer cette vision. Une autre patiente qui passait par là, l'aida à remettre sa tige à solutés sur ses roulettes. Elle était en jaquette d'hôpital également.

Jaquette? Les patients portaient tous des jaquettes! Il se leva d'un bond et regarda dans le corridor. Oui, ils portaient tous des jaquettes! Il sortit de la chambre et s'adressa à la même infirmière au poste de l'unité. « Excusez-moi. Dit-il. J'ai une question, où mettez-vous les effets personnels des patients? Demanda-t-il.

- Dans leur chambre. On leur demande de mettre une jaquette car cela facilite le travail de …

- S'il n'y avait rien dans sa chambre… c'est qu'elle à dû prendre ses affaires avec elle en sortant. Dit-il à voix haute en en oubliant presque l'infirmière devant lui. La coupa-t-il.

- Tout va bien, monsieur?

- Où est-ce que je peux trouver une cabine téléphonique, s'il vous plaît. »

* * *

><p>Son téléphone sonna dans ses mains. Surprise par la sonnerie, elle décrocha la ligne par inadvertance.<p>

« _Beckett?_ » Entendit-elle avant de se rendre compte que la ligne était ouverte. _Merde! Merde!_ Pensa-t-elle.

_« Allô? »_ Continua la voix dans son portable.

Beckett regarda son portable perplexe; de la même façon que l'on regarde un portable qui n'est pas le notre, tentant d'en comprendre le fonctionnement, pour se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il reste à faire et de le poser sur son oreille et de parler. L'afficheur nota que le numéro était inconnu. Elle porta donc l'appareil à son oreille et répondit d'un timide : « Allô. Qui est à l'appareil? ».


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE SEPTIEME

Les détectives Ryan et Esposito descendirent de leur véhicule et se rendirent dans la ruelle grouillant déjà d'uniformes.

En arrivant près du corps de la victime déjà sur une civière, Esposito s'adressa au légiste présent sur place : « Qu'est-ce qu'on a, aujourd'hui?

- Homme, race blanche, entre 25 et 45 ans, mort entre 22h hier soir et 1h ce matin, cause; j'hésite entre une overdose et … » Le légiste retourna le corps pour montrer aux détectives. « … coups de couteau multiples à l'abdomen et au thorax. Je devrai faire davantage de test pour déterminer ce qui l'a vraiment tué. On l'a trouvé face contre terre.»

Esposito se baissa pour avoir une meilleure vue, tandis que le détective Ryan ne put cacher une légère grimace à la vue sanguinolente des plaies de la victime déjà bleuit par le froid extérieur.

« On a une identité? Demanda Ryan.

- Pas de portefeuille, n'y rien d'autre pour l'identifier, désolé. Répondit le légiste.

- Argent? Questionna Esposito.

- Non. Tout ce qu'il avait dans les poches c'est quelques sachets de drogues, dont plusieurs étaient vides … ce qui penche vers l'hypothèse de l'overdose.

- D'accord, alors on a John Doe; soit un suicide soit un homicide avec possible mobile de vol! » Résuma Esposito.

Le légiste hocha la tête en retournant son attention sur le corps.

« Détectives? » Les interpella un jeune officier en se dirigeant vers eux. Le duo de détectives se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé Lopez? Demanda Esposito.

- On a trouvé ça dans une des bines à ordures à côté, je crois que ça appartient à monsieur, là, sur la civière. »

L'officier Lopez leur tendit le portefeuille de la victime. Ryan le prit entre ses mains gantés et Esposito lança un « _Gracias_ » à l'officier qui les quitta par la suite. Ryan le parcouru rapidement, il y avait encore de l'argent dedans, ce n'était donc pas un vol. Il fouilla encore et lu a voix haute le nom inscrit sur le permis de conduire qu'il y trouva; « Marcus Jackson ».

Ryan regarda son collègue, le nom ne lui disait rien non plus. Kevin Ryan jeta à nouveau un œil sur le corps en face de lui et aperçu un anneau sur l'annulaire gauche de la victime. « On devrait contacter sa femme, je crois » Dit-il en pointant le doigt de la victime.

Esposito approuva d'un hochement de tête. « Elle pourra probablement nous en apprendre plus sur son mari. On va envoyer le portefeuille au labo pour des empreintes, voir ce que ça donne. Oh et les sachets de drogues aussi, je veux savoir s'il les as prit tout seul, où si quelqu'un d'autre les lui as fait avaler.» Ajouta Esposito en sortant un sac de pièce à conviction de ses poches. Il l'ouvrit et son collège glissa le portefeuille à l'intérieur. Les sachets de drogues furent mit dans un autre sac.

« Je vais voir où en est la police scientifique. » Lança Ryan en prenant les sacs à convictions des mains de son partenaire.

Esposito salua son collègue d'un signe de tête, puis demanda au légiste qui avait découvert le corps. Le légiste pointa la sortie de secours de ce qui ressemblait à un petit café bistro. « Le gérant du café, en sortant ses poubelles de la veille. »

* * *

><p>« Allô? Qui est à l'appareil? » Demanda Beckett, toujours accroupi au sol dans son placard, à l'hôpital.<p>

_« Beckett? C'est Castle. Où êtes-vous? » _Entendit-elle dans l'appareil qu'elle tenait contre son oreille.

Kate appuya sa tête contre la porte sur laquelle elle était appuyée depuis un moment. Elle esquissa un sourire, et son cœur s'emballa en entendant sa voix. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était, mais elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'a connaissait.

_« _Je … heu… » Tenta-t-elle de répondre. Son sourire disparu. Où était-elle en fait? À l'hôpital, oui, mais où exactement? Elle ne savait pas. Elle était entrée dans une pièce – n'importe laquelle – après avoir parcouru les couloirs en tournant un nombre incalculable de fois à droite et à gauche. Avait-elle prises les escaliers? Non. Ou plutôt… Ah! Elle ne savait plus. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang? De plus, devait-elle faire confiance à ce Castle? Elle ne savait même pas qui il était! « Écoutez, monsieur Castle … »

Il eut un moment d'hésitation _« Hum, d'accord écoutez-moi, vous devez vous sentir perdue et désorientée » _Il fit une autre pause comme s'il cherchait ses mots_ : « C'est heu … normal; vous avez des pertes de mémoires. Vous devez vous demander ce que vous faites là, vous vous méfiez probablement de tout le monde et vous ignorez peut-être qui je suis; je travaille avec vous, je suis Richard Castle, écrivain. Je peux vous aider.»_

Il attendit un moment, mais elle resta silencieuse tentant d'absorber toute cette information.

_« Ce ne sera pas facile, mais vous devez me faire confiance, d'accord? Êtes-vous toujours dans l'hôpital? » _Ajouta-t-il.

Tout en gardant une once de méfiance, elle lui répondit à l'affirmative : elle était toujours dans l'hôpital.

_« Très bien! »_ S'exclama-t-il. Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence; il cherchait probablement encore quoi lui dire. _« D'accord, pouvez vous me dire où vous êtes plus exactement?_

- Non, je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est un placard ou une remise.

- _Un placard? »_ Répéta-t-il, presque de façon rhétorique, comme s'il ne faisait que répéter. _« Ou une remise »_. Peut-être étais-ce sa façon de réfléchir, pensa-t-elle. _« Bon, vous allez sortir de votre placard et trouver un membre du personnel. Il vous ramènera à votre chambre. »_

Elle n'était pas complètement d'accord, mais une part d'elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance; elle devait certainement connaitre cet homme, son corps le reconnaissait et était sensible à sa voix. Soudain, son cœur prit peur; il allait probablement l'attendre à sa chambre. Comment était-il? À quoi ressemblait-il? Étaient-ils vraiment juste des collègues de travail? Il avait dit qu'il était écrivain, et elle se souvenait être détective pour la police de New York? Comment un écrivain et une détective travaillaient-ils ensemble? Ou était le rapport?

Beckett raccrocha et prit encore quelques bonnes respirations, se leva avec difficulté puis sortie à la recherche d'un employé de l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

><p>« Hey! Je viens de parler à Monica Thomas, la femme de Jackson. En fait, sa future ex-femme. » Lança le détective Kevin Ryan et s'assoyant à son bureau.<p>

Le détective Javier Esposito détourna le regard de son moniteur et fit pivoter sa chaise.

« Elle lui a annoncée qu'elle le quitterait la semaine dernière. Apparemment, il n'en a pas fait tout un plat à ce moment, mais quand il l'a surprise avec ses valises, il y a deux jours, Jackson l'a très mal prit. Elle a dit qu'il … » Ryan chercha dans son calepin et cita «_a prit une chaise et l'a balancé de l'autre côté de la pièce »_ Il releva ensuite la tête et résuma le reste de son interrogatoire avec mademoiselle Thomas : « Il lui a lancé nombres d'injures puis a finit par sortir en claquant la porte. Elle ne sait pas où il est allé ensuite. Cette femme est victime de violence conjugale! Je l'ai référé à une travailleuse sociale, même si … bah il ne pourra plus vraiment lui faire de mal maintenant.» Il soupira. « T'en as appris davantage sur notre gars? » Demanda-t-il.

Javier Esposito hocha la tête: « Marcus Jackson, 28 ans, sans emploi. Il a un casier judiciaire intéressant» Il se leva en prenant la fiche de Jackson et l'a consulta tout en parlant afin de ne rien oublier. « Antécédents de violence, multiples arrestations pour des altercations dans des bars, possession de stupéfiants, conduites dangereuses, etc. Ce gars était dangereux et impulsifs, une vrai crapule. Il a fait de la prison et il était encore sous libération conditionnelle depuis un an, j'attends encore le coup de fil de son agent de probation. Le gérant du café derrière lequel on a retrouvé le corps pense l'avoir vu hier soir dans son établissement, mais il n'en est pas sûr, il ne se souvient pas que personne ne lui ai parlé non plus » Esposito referma le dossier puis croisa ses bras devant son thorax. « Mademoiselle Thomas? Elle a un alibi? » Demanda-t-il à son collègue sur un ton songeur.

Ryan soupira et fit signe que oui. « Elle a déménagé avant-hier, près des Hamptons. Elle a commandé une pizza à environ 22h50 hier soir; la pizzeria confirme l'heure, le nom et l'adresse. Elle n'aurait pas pu le tué.

- Parce qu'elle est intéressante elle aussi; j'ai parlé avec sa mère toute à l'heure. D'après elle, mademoiselle Thomas aurait menacé son mari plusieurs fois qu'elle allait le tué un jour s'il n'arrêtait pas de la frapper. Quand je lui ai annoncé que Jackson était mort, la première chose qu'elle m'a demandé c'est si c'était sa fille qui l'avait tué! En plus, un homme a déposé une plainte pour harcèlement l'année dernière.»

- Dans ce cas, on devrait vérifier ses finances, peut-être qu'elle a engagé...

- J'ai déjà vérifié, l'arrêta Esposito. Mademoiselle Thomas a retiré une grosse somme de ses comptes personnels et fait une demande de prêt avec l'aide de sa mère pour s'acheter une propriété la semaine dernière, j'imagine près des Hamptons, à part ça, il n'y a rien qui n'attire l'attention même si on remonte à plus de 6 mois dans ses finances. Si elle a engagé quelqu'un c'n'est pas avec son argent personnel. Pour ce qui est de Jackson, il était couvert de dettes …

- Bon, sinon on a quoi comme suspect? S'exclama Ryan.

- Rien de définitif. Il était dans la drogue, peut-être devait-il de l'argent ou alors se trouvait-il au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Proposa Esposito.

- Il a des antécédents de violence, peu être que c'est une bagarre qui a mal tournée, avec les coups de poignards c'est possible. Compléta Ryan.

- Okay, faisons ça; je vais regarder du côté de la drogue, toi prends le scénario de violence et voyons voir, si on arrive à avoir quelque chose.

- D'accord. Et, oh! S'exclama Ryan avant de quitter. On a retrouvé le poignard aussi dans une poubelle, un modèle bon marché assez commun, rien de spécial sur sa forme et pas de signe distinctif non plus. Je l'ai envoyé analyser, ils sont encore en train d'analyser les empreintes, celles du portefeuille aussi.

* * *

><p>Beckett entra dans la chambre d'hôpital en chaise roulante. Son cœur dans sa poitrine paniquait déjà depuis longtemps, mais à sa vue, à la vue de l'homme qui se tenait debout près de la fenêtre; Richard Castle, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Sa mémoire réagit également en lui envoyant des images qui restaient encore flou, mais qui se concrétisait peu à peu. Son visage, son sourire, ses grands yeux bleus, son arrogance … Puis elle se souvint; Richard Castle était écrivain, New York Times Best Selling author. Il avait écrit la série de roman Derrick Storm! Elle aimait les Derrick Storm. Mon dieu! Elle travaillait donc avec un écrivain qu'elle admirait! WOW!<p>

Lorsqu'il les entendit arriver, Richard Castle se retourna et vint à leur rencontre. Il remercia l'employé et aida Beckett à se lever de la chaise roulante. Après avoir braqué les freins sur le fauteuil roulant, il passa un de ses bras par-dessus son épaule. Son autre main entoura sa taille. Cette proximité la déconcerta un peu.

« Doucement, doucement » Ils firent quelques pas puis Beckett atteint le lit, s'y assieds et s'y installa en remontant les couvertures sur ses jambes. Castle alla à la fenêtre et attrapa la béquille qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt et l'a plaça à proximité du lit.

« Merci. Dit-elle.

- Je vous en prit », s'exclama-t-il.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la chambre.

« Vous ne …? » commença l'auteur. « De quoi vous souvenez-vous? » Finit-il par dire.

Son visage prit un air désolé. « Je ne me souviens pas de vous, si c'est ce que vous vouliez dire. J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît, je sais que vous êtes Richard Castle, mais je ne me souvient pas d'avoir travaillé avec vous.» Expliqua Kate.

Il hocha la tête d'un air absent.

« Je suis désolé. Ajouta-t-elle, regrettant de voir cette expression sur son visage.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas votre faute … c'est de la mienne à vrai dire. »

Elle prit peur à cette aveu; « Que voulez-vous dire?

- Hier soir, je vous ai appelé, j'étais dans une situation délicate et je vous ai demandé de m'aider. Si vous n'aviez pas cherché à me retrouver, vous seriez rentrée avant la tombée de la nuit, l'allée de votre immeuble aurait été dégagée et vous ne seriez pas tombée.

Elle se mit à rire. Déstabilisé par sa réaction, Castle la questionna du regard.

« Oh! S'il vous plaît! S'exclama-t-elle. S'avait été votre faute si vous m'auriez assommé personnellement. Alors à moins que ce ne soit le cas, enlevez-moi cette culpabilité de votre visage! »

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Jim Beckett entra.

« Papa! » S'exclama-t-elle en le reconnaissant immédiatement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui baisa le front.

Richard Castle regarda la scène devant lui, mais se sentit rapidement de trop. Il s'excusa sous prétexte d'aller se chercher un café et laissa le père et la fille seuls.

* * *

><p>« Hum … vieux? » Interpella le détective Javier Esposito. « Faut qu'on parle. »<p>

Le détective Kevin Ryan fit face à son partenaire, le combiné de téléphone toujours à l'oreille. Il lui fit signe d'attendre une minute avec son index en terminant son appel. « Très bien, merci. » Puis raccrocha.

« C'était le légiste. » Déclara Ryan. « Cause de la mort : hémorragie. La drogue à contribuer à sa mort, mais ce sont les coups de couteau qui l'ont achevés.

- Un homicide, alors! J'ai peut-être un suspect potentiel, dans ce cas. »

Esposito saisi le journal de ce matin et le tendit à son collègue en lui montrant la première page. Celui-ci releva la tête perplexe.

« Sérieusement?

- J'aimerais que ce soit une blague, mais oui, sérieusement; Monsieur Joli Caleçon en personne!

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent tous les deux. Sur le bureau, la première page du journal montrait toujours l'immense photo de Richard Castle avec, écrit en grosse lettre; « _Richard Castle; en caleçon même en hiver. _»

Kate Beckett eût son congé de l'hôpital dans la journée et Richard Castle fût mit aux arrêts en tant que suspect principal du meurtre de Marcus Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>: Le meilleur reste à venir ...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE HUITIÈME

- Monsieur Castle, assoyez-vous je vous pris! Déclara le détective Ryan d'un air sérieux.

- Sérieusement? Répondit Castle

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter? Répliqua Ryan en relevant la tête du dossier qu'il avait entre les mains. Il s'assit d'un côté de la table et réinvita Castle à s'assoir en lui désignant la chaise en face de lui d'un signe de main.

Castle connaissait bien la salle d'interrogatoire. Il y avait souvent assisté et participer avec Beckett. Cependant, il préférait interroger les gens plutôt que de se faire interroger. La dernière fois qu'il s'était fait interrogé c'était lors de sa rencontre avec Kate Beckett, près d'un an – ou était-ce deux ans? – auparavant. Castle regarda dans la vitre-miroir, essayant d'y apercevoir quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait y voir personne d'autre que son propre reflet et celui du détective Ryan attablé derrière lui.

Une fois que Castle se fût assis, Ryan demanda : « Monsieur Castle? Où étiez-vous hier soir entre 22h et 1h du matin?

- Ai-je besoin d'un avocat? Demanda Castle, soudainement très sérieux.

- A vous de me le dire.

À cet instant, dans la salle d'observation de la salle d'interrogatoire du douzième, Kate Beckett poussa la porte et entra. Le capitaine Montgomery et le détective Javier Esposito se retournèrent.

- Hey _girl_! Comment ça va?

- Bien, répondit-elle machinalement avec un demi-sourire, j'ai connu mieux. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et concentra immédiatement son attention sur l'interrogatoire en cours.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes apte à regarder ça, Beckett. Demanda le capitaine.

- Le docteur m'a dit de garder ma tête _stimulée_. Je ne suis peut-être pas apte à prendre en charge un dossier complet, mais je ne suis pas totalement amnésique, je peux peut-être vous être utile, et à vrai dire … ce Richard Castle m'intrigue. Dit-elle en regardant ce dernier à travers la vitrine.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Esposito, surpris.

- Je ne sais pas. Apparemment, je travaille avec lui depuis plus d'un an … et je ne me souviens pas de lui. La mémoire à court terme couvre une période de temps plus courte il me semble, en principe je devrais me souvenir de lui, non? De la même façon que je me souviens de vous … Expliqua-t-elle à Montgomery et Esposito.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Puis, ils concentrèrent tous les trois leurs attention sur l'interrogatoire.

« … puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas tué Marcus Jackson, je ne le connaissait même pas! S'écria Castle, sur un ton exaspéré.

- Pour la dernière fois, où étiez vous hier soir entre vingt-deux heure et une heure du matin? Demanda froidement le détective Ryan.

- Je vous l'ai dit ce matin! J'étais avec Beckett; je me suis présenté au poste et Beckett m'a raccompagné jusqu'à mon appartement.

- Le seul problème ici … Monsieur Castle … » Le détective Ryan garda le silence un moment et fit un beau et grand sourire narquois à Castle en s'appuyant sur la table, les mains jointes devant lui. « … c'est que Katherine Beckett n'est pas en mesure de corroboré vos dires, alors faudra me trouvez mieux que ça! » Ryan reprit son air de détective sérieux.

Depuis la salle d'observation, Beckett ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un « huh? » lorsque l'idée l'a frappa. Quand le capitaine et Esposito se retournèrent à nouveau dans sa direction, elle expliqua sans détourner le regard de Richard Castle. « S'il s'est présenté au poste hier soir, le gardien au premier doit s'en souvenir. »

Le capitaine fit signe à Esposito, qui sortit l'instant d'après. Le capitaine ramena ensuite son attention sur Beckett, l'air douteux : « Hier soir, je vous ai demandé de rentrer chez vous … c'était bien avant 22h. Que faisiez-vous encore au poste? »

Beckett le regarda perplexe; à la fois désolé de ne pouvoir s'en rappeler et à la fois gêné de s'être fait prendre. En fait, c'était davantage un reproche qu'une question!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Esposito allait chercher Ryan dans la salle d'interrogatoire, laissant Castle seul, pour l'amener dans la salle d'observation avec Beckett et le capitaine.

« J'ai parlé au gardien, Castle et Beckett ont bel et bien quitté le poste ensemble la nuit dernière, mais c'était vers 1h15 ce matin. Donc, où était Castle avant ça? Termina Esposito.

- 1h15? S'exclama Montgomery en lançant un regard à Beckett. Elle hocha les épaules, l'air de dire _« ne me regardez pas, j'en sais rien »._

- On sait, entre autre, qu'il s'est promené un moment en caleçon, en tout cas! » Lâcha Ryan sur un ton décontracté.

- _PARDON_? » S'exclamèrent le capitaine et Beckett à l'unisson.

- Alors, ça veut dire que … Commença Beckett, outrée.

- Castle s'est présenté au poste en caleçon, oui. Vous l'avez raccompagné en caleçon aussi. » Clarifia Ryan, un sourire au coin des lèvres, pendant qu'Esposito alla chercher le journal d'aujourd'hui. Le capitaine prit le journal avec l'écrivain en sous-vêtements en première page et feuilleta l'article qui y était rattaché avec Beckett lisant par-dessus son épaule. Esposito ne pu s'empêcher un sourire moqueur également. Kevin Ryan attrapa un paquet dans la salle d'observatoire et l'emmena avec lui dans la salle d'interrogation.

« Une victime retrouvé en sous-vêtement; j'ai déjà vu, mais un tueur retrouvé en sous-vêtement; c'est une première. Déclara Beckett.

- Moi, j'ai déjà vu ... » lâcha Montgomery. Lorsque les deux détectives le regardèrent d'un air bizarre, il ajouta : « Ne posez pas de question! »

Avant que Ryan reprenne l'interrogatoire, Beckett soupira et demanda à voix haute : « Dites-moi une chose … pourquoi je travaille avec mec pareil? » (en parlant de Castle).

Tout en restant (faussement) sérieux, Esposito répondit : « Pour être franc, je me le demande aussi. ». Ce fût au tour du capitaine de sourire.

« D'accord, d'accord … commença Ryan. Le gardien confirme que vous étiez avec Katherine Beckett, mais c'était plus tard … »

Ryan posa le paquet, qu'il avait ramené de la salle d'observation, sur la table. Le paquet était entouré d'un sac de plastique transparent, à l'intérieur ont pouvait y voir des vêtements.

« Reconnaissez-vous ceci? »

Castle attira le paquet à lui. Ses yeux parcoururent le contenu, mais il ne dit rien.

« C'est à vous? »

Richard Castle releva les yeux vers le détective. Ses lèvres eurent un drôle de rictus lorsqu'il détourna le regard pour se reculer sur sa chaise et croisez ses bras devant son torse.

Ryan sourit encore : « Bien sûr que c'est à vous, ce sont les vêtements que vous portiez pour votre petite soirée Nikki Heat au café en bas de la 46e. Cette soirée que vous avez interrompue pour prendre un appel. Un appel de Marcus Jackson, est-ce bien cela? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite, Castle? Je croyais que vous ne le connaissiez pas? Lui semblais vous connaître en tout cas!

Castle détourna le regard une fois de plus. De l'autre côté, Beckett sentie son regard traverser la glace et se poser sur elle, malgré qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment la voir de l'autre côté. Qui était-il? Un meurtrier? Un innocent? Si elle n'avait pas été amnésique, si elle s'était souvenue de lui, aurait-t-elle été convaincue de son innocence? Quel aurait été son camp?

Ryan poursuivit : « Vous savez ce que vos vêtements ont d'intéressants, M. Castle? On les a ramassés à quelques mètres du corps, dans les ordures. Pis encore, ils sont couvert de sang … celui de Jackson! » Le silence persista du côté de Castle. Kevin Ryan tenta de le provoqué encore, pour essayer de le pousser à parler; « Quoi, Castle? Écrire des meurtres ne vous suffit plus, vous vouliez vous mettre dans la peau du tueur pour de vrai? Vous étiez en manque d'inspiration?

- Je ne l'ai pas tué. Répéta Castle pour unique défense.

- Oui, vous l'avez tué, Castle! » Provoqua Ryan, à nouveau.

Il sortit les photos de la scène de crime et ceux du corps de la victime et les présenta à Castle. L'écrivain ne put les regarder.

« Vous l'avez poignardé de dix coups de couteaux dans l'abdomen, dix coups! Parce qu'il était complètement défoncé par la drogue; il ne sentait rien, alors vous avez continué à le frapper et le poignarder jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise et arrête de bouger. Ensuite, vous avez jeté son portefeuille, le poignard et vos vêtements taché de son sang dans des bines à ordures différentes pour essayé de gagner un peu de temps. Vous êtes ensuite passé au poste où Katherine Beckett, ignorant tout de votre massacre, vous à gentiment raccompagner chez vous, sans posez de question! Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé! Déclara-t-il sur un ton calme.

- ALORS QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ, BON SANG, CASTLE? S'énerva Ryan en tapant de son poing sur la table, énervé par le Castle calme, presque serein qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Vous avez déjà décidé que c'était moi le coupable! » Se résigna Castle.

Ryan, énervé, se gratta le nez puis s'avança vers Castle, il lui parla en chuchotant : « Castle, écoutez-moi bien, je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi! Légitime défense, accident, conspiration, tout ce que pouvez inventer … mais dites-moi quelque chose! Aidez-moi à vous innocenter, si vous êtes innocent! »

Castle détourna la tête; « Faites ce que avez à faire. » Il tendit ses poignets vers l'avant.

Ryan prit quelques minutes pour absorber.

« Okay. » soupira-t-il, puis il se leva. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle puis un gardien entra.

« Richard Castle, je vous arrêtes pour le meurtre de Marcus Jackson, vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez droit à un avocat … »

Castle ne lutta pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur**: Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews ... croyez-le ou non, ça aide à écrire plus vite. Ce petit chapitre est un peu plus Caskett que les précédents ... Bonne journée à tous! Je vous aimes, tous autant que vous êtes ... ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews aussi ;)

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE NEUVIÈME<p>

Kate Beckett laissa sa canne dans la salle d'observation et sortit assister à l'arrestation de son – supposé – partenaire. Quelque chose n'allait pas! Castle l'a regarda, l'air désolé.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant elle, Castle ainsi que les deux policiers qui l'escortaient, Beckett sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

« Attendez une minute! » S'écria-t-elle.

D'un signe de tête, le capitaine autorisa le cortège à s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prends? » Demanda-t-elle à Castle en boitant jusqu'à lui, afin de le confronter. Une fois de plus, il garda le silence, le visage abattu.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme ça! »

Elle s'arrêta à ses propres paroles. Que venait-elle de dire? Était-elle en train de recouvrer la mémoire? Comment savait-elle qu'il n'était pas comme ça? Que ses réactions étaient bizarres? C'était un drôle de sentiment … il lui sembla que ses souvenirs étaient tous intacts, mais qu'il y avait un voile par-dessus. Cependant, il lui sembla que le voile se soulevait par moment, lui donnant un accès limité sur le contenu de sa mémoire.

Une lueur d'espoir apparu sur le visage de l'écrivain. Son regard tenta d'y trouver confirmation sur son visage, mais il n'y avait que de la confusion; elle ne se rappelait pas encore, mais elle était sur la voie!

« Vous n'êtes pas comme ça » Répéta-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur son torse, d'elles-mêmes. Kate remarqua les légères teintes violacés sur son visage; des ecchymoses.

« Où avez-vous eu ça? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je me suis battu… »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en réfléchissant. Ses doigts touchèrent les ecchymoses sur son visage et s'y attardèrent. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle passa sur une zone plus sensible près de son œil. _Souvenez-vous, Kate, vous êtes la seule qui puisse me sortir de là! _Pria-t-il intérieurement.

Ses yeux regardèrent ses lèvres. Ses doigts découvrirent que sa lèvre inférieure était fendue.

« Okay, ça suffit, déclara Esposito, énervé. Amenez-le … »

Il fût arrêté par la main de son capitaine. « Laissez-lui encore quelques minutes, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Se demanda Ryan à voix haute.

- Regardez mieux. Suggéra Montgomery. Elle est en train de se souvenir … »

L'auteur commença à se sentir mal à l'aise; jamais encore, ils n'avaient eut cette proximité et surtout, une aussi grande audience pour y assister. La tension monta en lui, bien qu'il fit tout ce qu'il pu afin de la contenir. Ses doigts qui caressaient doucement ses lèvres … ça le rendait fou. Il avala sa salive nerveusement. La tension continua de monter alors qu'elle continuait de le toucher, de le regarder avec ce regard, avec cette volonté de comprendre, de se souvenir. Son cœur battait maintenant fort dans sa poitrine.

« Vous saviez que vous aviez des yeux magnifiques? » Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de souligner.

Elle figea à ses mots, le souffle coupé. Ses mains se retirèrent de son visage. Elle baissa les yeux. Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve l'origine. Ces yeux, ce regard, cette arrogance … cette phrase!

« Vous me l'avez déjà dit. » répliqua-t-elle spontanément.

Il le lui avait dit? _OUI! _Pensa-t-elle_. _Avant; la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, lors de leur premier dossier ensemble!

« Castle? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ça y est, elle se souvenait! Il lui sourit lorsqu'il vit à nouveau cette lueur dans ses yeux.

Ce fût la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Les yeux de Beckett se remplirent de larmes de joies; elle se souvenait! Elle l'agrippa par le collet, plaqua son corps contre le sien et l'attira à elle. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue suivant le trop plein d'émotions qui venaient de la submerger à l'instant. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à ses cheveux. Puis une vague de chaleur intense la parcourue, la paralysant, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle l'embrassa encore et encore, recherchant cette sensation bizarre, électrique mais, oh combien addictive.

Cette vague de chaleur les envahirent, tous les deux, simultanément. Le contact de leur lèvres éveilla le désir en eux; leur cœur n'en pouvait plus de se débattre, leur respiration devint haletante et la racine de leurs cheveux se hérissèrent suivant les décharges électriques envoyer par leur cerveau.

De nouvelles décharges parcoururent Castle, de la tête aux pieds, lorsque Beckett posa ses mains sur son visage, pour retourner agripper ses cheveux derrière sa tête. Il en était fou. Bien qu'il ait imaginé ce moment, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il en serait si … imbu, presque ivre. Il maudit les menottes derrière son dos.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'était arriver comme ça, spontanément, par instinct. Et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle n'en avait pas assez. Elle, c'est cela qui la rendait folle. Elle sentit sa langue toucher la sienne dans la mêlé, _Oh seigneur_; son appétit grandit! Pendant, ce temps, sa tête lui envoyait des souvenirs en vrac et elle n'en fût que plus enivré. Elle se souvenait sa stupidité, ses idées loufoques, ses théories bidons, son héroïsme déplacé, son courage innocent, son humour douteux, etc. C'est comme si on avait fait sauter le verrou d'un chenil; tout ce qui était à l'intérieur s'empressait d'en sortir dans un vacarme incroyable. Le plus important, cependant, elle ne s'en souvint que lorsque les gardiens qui retenaient toujours Castle, les séparèrent sur ordre d'Esposito. Le plus important était que ce baiser, elle en avait –inconsciemment – rêvé depuis trop longtemps.

L'instant d'après, à peine remise de ses émotions, les bras d'Esposito la maintenait à l'écart alors qu'ils emmenaient Castle en détention.

« Sortez-moi de là, Beckett! Kate! Sortez-moi de là! » Cria-t-il.

La respiration encore haletante et le système nerveux encore sur le choc, elle eut un mouvement dans sa direction, mais Esposito la retint à nouveau. Elle ne lutta pas plus et le regarda s'éloigner, passive.

Elle se libéra de l'emprise de son collègue détective, qui la relâcha facilement. Kate Beckett récupéra sa canne puis se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à son bureau et fit mine d'avoir quelque chose de mieux à faire, sous le regard ébahit de son capitaine, Ryan, Esposito et au moins une dizaine d'autre personne qui avaient assistés à la scène. Après une minute ou deux, le capitaine motiva tout le monde à retourner travailler et regagna son bureau. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, ni lui, ni personne d'autre.

Beckett soupira, incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle prétendait faire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'embrasser Castle? La chaleur électrisante, la douceur de ses lèvres … _suffit_! S'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. Elle prit quelques secondes pour passer à autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _girl_? » Dit Esposito en venant s'assoir sur la chaise libre à côté de son bureau.

Elle releva la tête surprise. Il gloussa de rire en l'a voyant. Elle le questionna du regard.

« Depuis le temps que vous attendiez ce moment, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous regrettez? » Dit-il, à la fois détendu et amusé.

Elle soupira bruyamment, feignant de concentrer son attention sur ce qui était devant elle.

« Est-ce que vous n'avez pas quelques choses de mieux à faire? Dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Non, non, non, non? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse? Vous regrettez de l'avoir embrasser? J'y crois pas!

Il attendit un peu, sondant sa réaction, mais elle l'ignora totalement et ne répondit rien. Kate referma le dossier devant elle. Elle prit quelques notes sur un _post-it_, puis ouvrit un second dossier. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Esposito était toujours là, là en train de la fixer comme un animal rare au zoo.

« Oh vous êtes encore là? Pouvez-vous rapporter cette pile de dossiers aux archives pour moi, lui lança-t-elle en lui posant une vingtaine de dossier sur les genoux, merci beaucoup! » Termina-t-elle, avec un sourire à demi-forcée sur le visage.

« Quoi? Non! Tout ça? Mais vous avez reprit le service depuis quelques heures seulement? Comment est-ce que … »

Il secoua la tête, incrédule. Il prit les dossiers puis les emmena.

« Ah! Les femmes … » Souffla-t-il en quittant.

Kate s'arrêta un instant une fois qu'il fût parti; un sourire naquit sur son visage; non elle ne regrettait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>: Alors? C'était pas si mal? ... la suite bientôt ;)


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE DIXIÈME

« Beckett. » Répondit-elle automatiquement en décrochant la ligne du téléphone.

_« Bonjour, détective Beckett, Docteur Thompson à l'appareil, je suis le médecin qui s'est occupé de vous plus tôt ce matin, j'ai reçu vos analyses sanguines et il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète, serait-il possible de prendre rendez-vous plus tard dans la journée, c'est important. »_ Dit la voix du docteur au téléphone.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta soudainement. Elle encouragea le docteur à poursuivre.

_- J'ai peut-être une autre hypothèse pour expliquer votre amnésie … vous êtes sûr de vouloir entendre ça au téléphone?_

- Dites-moi seulement de quoi il s'agit, et vous m'expliquerais tout, tout à l'heure.

_- Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais votre taux d'acide gammahydroxybutyrique, communément appelé GHB, est anormalement élevé._

- GHB, comme dans 'drogue du viol'?

_- C'est cela, détective._

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux puis soupira.

_« Votre taux est élevé, oui, mais cela ne veux pas nécessairement dire que vous … qu'il s'est passé quelque chose; je ne voudrais pas sauter aux conclusions trop hâtivement, mais si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais vous faire passer quelques tests, pour en être certain. Je peux vous recevoir dans trois heures, si cela vous convient »._ Elle valida le rendez-vous puis raccrocha avec les formalités de politesse habituelles.

« Tout vas bien? » Demanda Ryan en arrivant à son bureau.

Elle hocha la tête. « Qu'est ce que vous avez pour moi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je viens de parler à la mère de Castle … »

* * *

><p>La grille d'accès aux cellules du douzième fit un vacarme d'enfer lorsqu'elle laissa passer la détective, furieuse. Sa canne orthopédique étant la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'arriver devant cette cellule à la vitesse voulue.<p>

« RICK CASTLE? Cria-t-elle.

- Présent. Plaisanta-t-il pour lui-même. Il se leva du lit. Il portait une combinaison de prison, ça lui faisait très bizarre, mais il était étonnement confortable. Une fois face l'un à l'autre, il pencha légèrement la tête vers l'avant et dit tout bas : _« Hello, Clarice_ ».

- Dites-moi une chose. L'ignora-t-elle après lui avoir lancé un regard. Pourquoi est-ce que la première chose que votre mère trouve à dire quand on lui dit qu'on vous a arrêtés pour meurtre c'est … et je cite : 'Oh mon dieu, dites-moi que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Marcus Jackson'? Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez pas Jackson!

- C'est le mari d'une fanatique; il m'en voulait à cause de l'obsession de sa femme pour mes livres, ce pourquoi elle l'a quitté, et à passer la dernière semaine à me harceler. Je ne le connaissais pas personnellement. »

Sa main libre vint se poser sur sa hanche.

« Votre mère à dit quelques choses comme ça, aussi … ajouta-t-elle toujours sur les nerfs.

- Vous avez interrogé la femme de Jackson? Vous saviez qu'elle était battue? Je ne suis pas psychologue, mais son obsession vient probablement de là; incapable de confronter la réalité, elle s'évade dans ses livres. Elle a des antécédents d'harcèlements aussi, vous le saviez? Se défendit Castle, sur le même ton furieux.

- Oui. » Mentit-elle, ne sachant pas trop ce que Ryan et Esposito savait exactement au sujet de la veuve de Jackson. « Et sa mère a dit la même chose que la votre à son propos … »

Kate se massa les sourcils, en fermant brièvement les yeux; la voilà qui débutait une migraine, génial!

- Et il n'y a que moi d'arrêter pour son meurtre!

- Ses vêtements tâchés de sang n'ont pas été retrouvés à quelques mètres du corps et ses empreintes n'ont pas été retrouvées sur l'arme du crime, Castle. Et elle, au moins, est capable de fournir un alibi quand on lui en demande un! »

Elle bluffait un peu, étant donné qu'elle ignorait le résultat du labo sur les empreintes, mais elle espérait provoquer assez l'auteur pour qu'il ose enfin dire quelque chose de plus que '_je ne l'ai pas tué'_ pour sa défense.

Il soupira et s'assieds par terre, le dos appuyé sur la grille, les genoux pliés soutenant ses bras. Sa réaction la déconcerta.

Il ferma les yeux, lorsqu'elle ajouta : « Vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie, vos vêtements sont couvert de sang, votre visage est couvert de bleus, vous admettrez que …

- Quel est mon mobile? Coupa-t-il.

- À vous de me le dire.

- Essayez quand même…

- Castle, ce n'est pas un jeu! » Soupira-t-elle, fâché par sa passivité et déçue par son attitude.

Comme il ne répondit pas, elle finit par essayer : « Vous ne pouviez plus supporter ses harcèlements … lorsqu'il vous à confronter hier soir et qu'il a commencé à devenir violent en partie parce qu'il était totalement _gelé_, vous l'avez poignardé à mort.

- C'aurait pu être de la légitime défense, non? »

En fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha et agrippa la grille. « C'aurait pu être? » Répéta-t-elle après lui. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-ce que c'en était? ».

Il resta muet et détourna la tête. Elle tenta de s'accroupir, mais finit par s'assoir à ses côtés, la jambe handicapée allongée, la grille étant la seule chose les séparant d'être réellement assis côte à côte.

« Castle? C'était de la légitime défense ou non? Répéta-t-elle sur un ton insistant mais calme, vous êtes conscient que c'est la différence entre la prison à vie, voire l'injection létale, et rien du tout!

Il émit un petit rire : « Quant bien même; une dizaine de coups de couteau, aucun juge ne voudra croire à de la légitime défense…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que vous ne me dites pas? »

Il ne dit rien.

« Rick, s'il vous plaît, parlez-moi! Pourquoi vous faites ça?

- À quel point croyez-vous me connaître? Dit-il en la regardant les yeux larmoyant.

- À vrai dire, je ne sais plus. » Par empathie et présageant l'aveu qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire, ses yeux devinrent plus larmoyant également. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'il l'avait tué. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

« Vous croyez sincèrement que j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille? Que j'aurais pu tuer cet homme de sang froid, parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter ses harcèlements? »

S'il était effectivement coupable de meurtre; s'en serait finit d'eux – peu importe ce qu'ils étaient réellement– ; il passerait le reste de sa vie en prison et elle passerait le reste de sa vie à essayer de l'oublier. « Ce que je crois … n'a pas d'importance, c'est ce qui s'est passé qui est important, et vous nous avez toujours rien dit. »

Son silence faillit la tuer. « S'il vous plaît, Rick, dites-moi que vous ne l'avez pas tué, je vous en pris. » Murmura-t-elle. À ce moment, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais croire à sa culpabilité à moins qu'il ne l'avoue lui-même. Tout compte fait, non, elle ne le croyait pas capable d'une chose pareille; elle refusait de croire que le Richard Castle qu'elle connaissait était capable de meurtre – en dehors de ses romans, rectifia-t-elle.

Il soupira, exaspéré, pratiquement aux bords des larmes; « Je ne vous ai toujours rien dit, parce que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Okay? Je ne m'en souviens plus! »

* * *

><p>En revenant des cellules de détention du poste, Beckett se dirigea vers la salle de repos des employés. Un bon grand café; elle en avait GRANDEMENT besoin! Elle se prépara donc un double <em>espresso<em> dans la plus grande tasse qu'elle pu trouver! Elle jeta un œil sur le bureau du capitaine Montgomery, mais celui-ci n'y était pas.

« Où est le capitaine? Demanda-t-elle, lorsque Ryan entra.

- Il parle à la presse … répondit Ryan, on a une célébrité aux arrêts pour meurtre, ça fait du bruit …

Elle hocha la tête, n'écoutant qu'à moitié.

« Vous avez parlé à Castle? Demanda-t-il pour attirer son attention.

- Ouais, il dit qu'il ne se souvient plus.

- Bien sûr. Admit Ryan. C'est la seule défense qu'il lui reste. »

Après un soupir, elle déclara : « Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- Je vous ai laissé le rapport du légiste sur votre bureau, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le regarder en entier … peut-être que ça vous aidera à y voir plus clair.

- Merci. Hum … Ryan, commença-t-elle, est-ce qu'on savait que Mlle Thomas avait une obsession pour Castle et ses livres?

Il répondit à la négative. « Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver là-dessus … » Dit-il avant d'enchaîner avec : « Billy Jackson, le frère de la victime, on la trouvé à travers l'agent de probation de Marcus Jackson, je me suis dit que vous vouliez peut-être l'interroger …

- Il est là?

- Non, je l'ai fait convoquer demain matin. Je vous ai préparé une copie de son dossier en attendant … »

Elle prit le dossier qu'il lui tendit et le remercia à nouveau, puis il quitta. Elle feuilleta le dossier pendant que son café finit de couler. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre; son rendez-vous avec le docteur Thompson était dans deux heures et demie.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez toujours. J'ai finalement trouvé comment terminer cette histoire alors attendez vous à voir le dénouement émerger … éventuellement, mais pas tout de suite, on a encore quelques chapitres à passer avant d'en arriver là.

Aussi, je voudrais m'excuser si la 'traduction' de certaine réplique n'est exacte, notamment celle de Castle à propos des yeux de Beckett dans le premier épisode. Je ne regarde pas les épisodes en français (VF), alors chacune de leurs phrases est la traduction de ce que je crois qu'il dirait en anglais … d'où les '_girl'_, et '_man'_ d'Esposito. J'espère que ça ne vous choque pas trop …

J'adore vraiment lire ce que vous avez à dire dans les _reviews_ … merci beaucoup! Je vous donne la suite … bientôt!


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur**: Je vous ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps avant de mettre la suite. Oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires quand vous aurez terminé :D

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE ONZIÈME<p>

« Oui, je viens de le lire … » Dit Kate Beckett, un peu tendu, au légiste à l'autre bout du fil. Le rapport d'autopsie était ouvert devant elle à la page des analyses biochimiques. « C'est juste un paquet de chiffre pour moi, est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas me faire un résumé que je puisse comprendre? ». Ce nouveau légiste était des plus joviale et aimable, pensa-t-elle avec sarcasme. Elle regarda sa montre; un peu moins de deux heures avant son rendez-vous avec le Docteur Thompson…

« La vic' était totalement drogué? Oui, ça j'avais compris. » Elle soupira. « Est-ce que vous avez pu avoir le médecin traitant? On a trouvé des dizaines de flacons de pilules dans son appartement … c'est quoi ça la narcolepsie? … la maladie du sommeil? Okay, okay … c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter; j'ai compris. Merci. » Kate inscrit le mot 'Narcolepsie' sur un coin de feuille devant elle en vue de faire davantage de recherche dessus. Le légiste s'apprêtait à terminer la conversation, mais elle s'interposa à la dernière minute, l'idée venait de la prendre : « Oh et je voudrais faire analyser un suspect. Cellule numéro 3; Richard Castle. Je veux savoir s'il a prit quelque chose hier soir. C'est vrai? Dans ce cas, je vous envoie ça, dès que je l'ai. Merci. »

Elle raccrocha, un peu énervée. Ce légiste aurait-il pu être plus désagréable? Elle referma le rapport et le déposa plus loin.

Un paquet de feuille, qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu, attira son attention. Un registre d'appels? Elle survola rapidement le contenu. Elle trouva la première page et repéra le numéro ciblé.

« Ryan? Appela-t-elle de son bureau. Pourquoi, j'ai le relevé d'appels de Castle de cette semaine, sur mon bureau? »

Lui-même, au téléphone à son bureau, il releva la tête dans sa direction. Il s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et lui répondit : « Quoi? Le relevé d'appels de Castle? Je ne sais pas, c'n'est pas moi, regardez qui en a fait la requête … » Il reprit le cours de sa discussion téléphonique après cela.

La requête? Elle chercha puis finit par trouver; datée de la veille … c'était elle! _Pourquoi est-ce que je …?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Kate reprit le téléphone. « Tony? Est-ce qu'on se serait pas parlé récemment, disons … hier soir? »

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, le détective Kevin Ryan était assis à son bureau, la tête appuyé sur son poing, il pianotait sur son ordinateur de sa main libre. À côté de son ordinateur, il y avait un second moniteur ouvert, diffusant apparemment le même endroit; les cellules de détention. Il bailla.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » Souffla Esposito en arrivant derrière son dos. Il plongea sa main dans le bol de pop-corn qu'il venait de ramener de la salle de repos et les porta à sa bouche.

Ryan se retourna, vit le maïs soufflé dans les mains de son collègue, s'apprêtait à plonger la main et se servir, lorsque son coéquipier les éloigna : « Hey, hey, hey … pas avant que tu me dises ce que c'est que ça » dit-il en pointant le second moniteur.

Ryan s'appuya sur sa chaise et s'étira en disant : « Je regarde des épisodes de _Captain Underpants._

- Quoi? » Il regarda de plus près et compris l'analogie. « Sérieusement, pourquoi tu gardes un œil sur Castle? » Finit-il par dire.

« Je sais pas … je trouve ça bizarre …

- Ouais bah que tu épis ses faits et gestes, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre!

- Non, non … Beckett a raison; il avait quelque chose de différent quand je l'ai interrogé, il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

- Et tu crois que tu vas trouver pourquoi en le regardant à travers ton écran de surveillance de 12 po? D'un autre côté … tué un homme, ça te pourris l'existence, pas étonnant qu'il soit débiné …

Ryan soupira : « Je peux avoir du pop corn maintenant? » Esposito éloigna de nouveau le bol, en pointant l'écran. «Oh-oh, mais regardes qui va là? Ont peut avoir l'audio sur ce truc? »

Ryan manipula quelques fils par-ci en connecta d'autre par là … pendant qu'Esposito approchait sa chaise à roulette. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux installés, Esposito tendit le bol de pop corn à son coéquipier sans quitter l'écran du regard, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

><p>Beckett arriva devant la cellule de Richard Castle, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Elle s'arrêta et croisa les bras. L'écrivain, récemment arrêté pour meurtre, se leva et vint à sa rencontre de son côté de la grille.<p>

« Je vais vous faire tester. Jeta-t-elle sans plus de contexte.

- Tester?

- J'ai besoin d'un échantillon … » Elle lui présenta un petit pot de plastique stérile avec un couvercle blanc, puis abaissa brièvement le regard sur la partie basse de son anatomie pour terminer sa phrase.

« Vous avez besoin de mon sperme? Et comme vous n'avez pas de revues, vous vous êtes portée volontaire pour … »

Elle figea trois secondes. « Non, non! Commença-t-elle, j'ai besoin de …

- Attendez une seconde! Mon _sperme_? S'objecta-t-il, vous ne pensez quand même pas que j'ai violé Jackson, en plus? J'ai peut-être des problèmes de mémoire, mais je suis certain que … » Une expression dégoutée apparue sur le visage de Castle.

- URINE, Castle! J'ai besoin d'un échantillon d'urine! Coupa-t-elle.

- Oh! Oh, heu … Je croyais que vous vouliez …

- Si vous dites '_sperme'_ encore une fois et je vous ajoute des charges pour harcèlement!

- Je croyais que comme le couvercle était blanc, c'était pour hum… Est-ce que le couvercle n'est pas orange pour l'urine habituellement?

- Eh bien, les nôtres sont blancs! » Lança-t-elle sèchement pour clore la discussion.

Il se tût, d'un coup. Elle capta son malaise; c'est vrai qu'elle était peut-être un peu tendue. Elle aurait certainement pu se passer d'une visite chez le docteur pour suspicion de viol … alors, là peut-être aurait-elle été plus détendue. Elle s'efforça tout de même de prendre une grande respiration et tenta d'être plus aimable. « Je vous ai apporté une bouteille d'eau. Quand vous serez prêt, demandez au gardien et il vous accompagnera avec le pot. Termina-t-elle. Reculez, je vais ouvrir la grille. »

Il recula jusque dans le fond de sa cellule et se posta contre le mur, les mains à vue. Elle ouvrit la grille et déposa la bouteille sur le banc dans sa cellule. Il la remercia. Elle le considéra un moment, puis referma la grille en sortant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous chercher à voir dans mes analyses, exactement?

- Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être rien. Répondit-elle. Vous avez mangé ou bu quelque chose, à votre soirée, Castle?

- J'ai diné à la maison et j'ai commandé un verre d'eau juste avant de … sortir pour euh … Il prit une longue pause. Vous pensez que … heu mais … drôle de coïncidence que nous ayons tous les deux des pertes de mémoire …

- Comme j'ai dit, Castle, je ne sais pas ... » Beckett le remercia et quitta, sans rien ajouter de plus, le laissant perplexe.

* * *

><p>En tourna le coin, Kate Beckett vit ses collègues attablés à leur bureau, mangeant du pop-corn. Elle s'approcha d'eux.<p>

« Vous travaillez sur quoi? » Demanda-t-elle en attrapant quelques pop-corn.

- On… heu … on revoyait des séquences … balbutia Ryan.

- On visionnait des images de la caméra de surveillance … du … café où notre victime à été poignardée … tenta Esposito.

Elle sourit; ceux-là étaient d'affreux menteurs.

« En-hen, je ne savais pas que ce café avait des cellules … attendez une minute! » Elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait. « Vous surveillez la cellule de Castle?

- Oh et on a tout entendus aussi … lança Esposito sur un ton mesquin.

Elle roula les yeux et se dirigea vers son bureau. Ses deux collègues la suivirent peu après. « Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire avec son sperme, huh? Poursuivit Esposito.

- Le réfrigérer pour … » Rigola Ryan.

Esposito lui frappa l'épaule, l'air réprobateur : « À quoi tu joues? » Lui chuchota-t-il.

« Est-ce que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire? On a les résultats sur les empreintes du portefeuille et du poignard? Leur demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant sur sa chaise.

- _Ouep_, commença Esposito reprenant un ton plus sérieux, trois types d'empreintes ont été trouvés sur le portefeuille et deux sur le poignard; celles de Jackson, celles de Castle … la troisième, sur le portefeuille, ne correspond à rien dans la base de donnée.

- D'après nos amis au premier, le poignard est neuf, mise à part qu'il a récemment été utilisé dans le meurtre de notre victime, bien sûr. Ça et, il n'était pas si bon marché que cela, finalement. Ajouta Ryan. »

Elle pigea à nouveau dans le bol d'Esposito, qui était à sa portée, et avala la gâterie l'air songeuse. Esposito lui jeta un regard.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle, en réfléchissant. « Okay ». Elle mâcha le pop corn lentement.

Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent, la trouvant bizarre.

« S'il était neuf, c'est qu'il a probablement été acheté dans la journée d'hier. Voyez avec les boutiques spécialisés, d'abord, puis les commerces de chasses et pêches …

- Vous croyez toujours en son innocence? Demanda Ryan. Tout porte à croire que c'est lui qui l'a tué; il est tout juste capable de dire le contraire ...

- Oui, et bien ce sera Castle le tueur quand vous me confirmerez que c'est lui qui a acheté le couteau!

Ryan souffla ennuyé: « Bon d'accord, je m'en charge. » Il piqua quelques pop-corn au passage puis partit en direction de son bureau et se mit à pianoté sur le clavier dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Esposito s'apprêtait à partir également, mais Beckett se leva et l'interpella : « Je peux vous demander un petit service?

- N'importe quoi.

- J'ai trouvé cette liste dans ma voiture, on dirait un horaire avec des rendez-vous ou je sais pas quoi. Ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir ce que j'ai fait hier … hum … est-ce que vous …

- Je vais y jetez un œil. Coupa-t-il. Oh et détective … il fit une brève pause et tenta d'imiter Castle, en prenant un timbre de voix plus grave : _Vous saviez que vous aviez des yeux magnifiques._ »

Ryan, de son bureau, s'étouffa avec les pop-corn qu'il venait d'engloutir en gloussant de rire.

Elle leur jeta tous les deux une paire d'yeux, mais elle sourit tout de même : « Vous voulez que je vous embrasse aussi? Dit-elle, amusée, à Esposito.

- Je ne dis pas non. »

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner s'assoir, lorsqu'elle tourna les talons sans crier gare, le sourire aux lèvres. « Oh, une dernière chose… » Dans son élan, elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue. « Merci, beaucoup! ».

Esposito figea. « De … heu … » Il ne sourit qu'une fois qu'elle eut attends son bureau plus loin dans la pièce.

Ryan s'étant relever la tête pour observer la scène, rigola une fois de plus : « _De … heu …_ l'imita-t-il, lorsque son collègue revint s'assoir derrière lui.

- Retournes donc travailler! Jeta Esposito en perdant son sourire.

- Avec ton teint de peau, je n'imaginais pas que tu pouvais rougir. Lâcha-t-il.

- Jaloux » Murmura Esposito.

Kate Beckett prit son manteau sur sa chaise et ramassa ses affaires. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter quand Esposito l'interpella : « Hey, où est-ce que vous allez?

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec le docteur. À demain.

- T'en fait pas _Tibalt_, elle … S'exclama Ryan, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever la tête.

- Arrêtes de te prendre pour Castle? Coupa Esposito, ne se dérangeant pas lui non plus.

- Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui viens de citer Castle devant _Juliette_.

- Tu fais référence à _Shakespeare_ encore une fois, et je t'asperge de poivre de Cayenne!

Ryan sourit pour lui-même.

* * *

><p>En arrivant à son bureau, le lendemain matin, elle retira les résultats d'analyse de Castle du fax et s'empressa d'y jeter un œil. « OH MAIS, VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI! » S'écria-t-elle.<p>

* * *

><p>« Castle, réveillez-vous! »<p>

Kate Beckett frappa deux fois dans le grillage de sa cellule. « Debout, Castle! » Le corps de l'auteur sursauta.

En ouvrant les yeux, il vit d'abord ses 3 jambes … trois jambes? Il se frotta les yeux; deux jambes et une canne! Il releva les yeux.

« Bon matin, détective Beckett. Dit-il d'une voix rauque, les cheveux en bataille. Vous faites le service aux cellules ce matin?

- Le labo à terminer de procéder à vos analyses. Dit-elle ignorant sa remarque. Vous avez été drogué. Elle sourit

- Et ça vous fait rire? Il réfléchit deux secondes. Drogué? Par qui? Avec quoi? Quand?

- GHB!

- De.. heu .. Quoi? C'est moi qui me suis fait violer? »

Le mot 'viol' la dérangea. Les examens que le docteur Thompson lui avait fait passer la veille pour confirmer si oui, ou non elle avait été agressée pendant qu'elle aussi avait été droguée par la même substance, lui revinrent en tête. Elle se ressaisit. « Hum, honnêtement je ne crois pas, mais ça expliquerais votre amnésie pendant la période où le meurtre s'est produit. »

Il reprit un air sérieux; « Bien, que ça m'attribue des circonstances atténuantes, ça ne me disculpe pas de son meurtre.

- J'y travaille Castle. Elle fit une courte pause. Il y a quelque chose d'autre aussi …

- Concernant mes analyses?

- Non. Elle se gratta le front. Vous allez être transféré en fin de journée … en attendant votre procès.

- Mon procès? Il s'approcha pour lui faire face et passa ses doigts à travers la grille. Vous avez déjà déposé les charges contre moi? »

Ce n'était pas elle qui les avaient rédigés, mais il était inutile de pointé du doigt; s'aurait été n'importe quel autre accusé, s'aurais été la chose normal à faire …

« Castle, je fais tous ce que je peux…

- Je ne peux pas aller en prison, Kate! Je ne peux pas faire ça à Alexis! » Coupa-t-il.

Elle posa ses doigts sur les siens à travers la grille. « Si je trouve qui vous a drogué, je peux peut-être prouver que vous avez été victime d'un coup monté … vous avez une idée de qui?

- À part, Jackson, non je ne vois pas … tous mes problèmes ont commencés depuis que je l'ai rencontré, mais dans ce cas ce serait un suicide, pas un meurtre…

- Il y a une semaine, c'est bien cela? Mardi? »

Il hocha la tête. « Je l'ai rencontré Dimanche dernier, il m'a appelé, Mardi. »

« Avez-vous une raison de croire que … » Elle ralentit le débit de ses paroles jusqu'à s'arrêter de parler. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. « Jackson était dans la drogue, il aurait pu facilement avoir accès à … à moins que … » Elle ne continua pas son idée à voix haute non plus.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était malade, il avait avalé quelques comprimés quand je l'ai vu … suggéra Castle.

Malade? Jackson était narcoleptique se souvint-t-elle avoir lu dans le rapport d'autopsie. Il avait la maladie du sommeil. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se renseigner davantage entre temps.

« Bon, bien vous aller commencer par me raconter ce que vous savez … Tout ce que vous savez, je dois le savoir aussi!» Déclara-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre ...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note**: Je suis AFFREUSEMENT désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps à mettre la suite en ligne. Beaucoup de chose s'est déroulé dans ma vie durant le dernier mois et demi, et je n'ai pas pu me concentrer sur l'histoire. sur cela, ajouté que je suis en train de concrétiser le dénouement (à l'avance) et je ne voulais pas le faire trop à la hâte et tout gâcher. Merci de continuer à me lire malgré cela. J'apprécie énormément tous les commentaires que vous me laissez._

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE DOUZIÈME<p>

« Je vous ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas. » Déclara Castle vêtu d'une combinaison de prison vert foncé dans la salle d'interrogatoire du douzième. « Écoutez. Les menottes ne sont vraiment pas nécessaires … à moins que ça ne vous amuses … » Ajouta l'auteur en montrant ses poignets menottés - ses pieds avaient eut droit au même traitement. «… même chose pour, Monsieur Muscle à côté de la porte!

- Vous avez été arrêtez pour meurtre, vous vous attendiez à quoi? Vous n'êtes plus qu'un simple suspect Castle …

Il chercha son regard, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il était toujours celui qu'elle avait connu.

La détective Beckett soupira puis fit signe au gardien de quitter en affirmant qu'elle l'appellerait au besoin. Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis sortit.

« Commencez donc par ce que vous vous souvenez alors. Parlez-moi de la première foi s que vous avez entendu parler de Marcus Jackson. » Elle lia ses mains devant elle et posa les yeux sur son ex-partenaire.

« Dimanche dernier. Il y avait une soirée. Un de mes vieux amis, Brad … Thierry Bradley, le propriétaire du restaurant. Il est venu me voir et m'a présenté Marcus Jackson. C'est là que j'ai appris que sa femme Monica était une de mes grandes admiratrices, qu'elle avait lu tous mes livres, qu'elle m'envoyait du courrier toutes les semaines …

- Oui, oui … Ensuite.

- Bah, ensuite rien.

- Comment ça rien? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je lui ai serré la main, je lui ai signé un livre et prit une photo avec lui pour sa femme et il est retourné travailler.

- Quoi? Il travaillait là? Où était-ce?

- Le restaurant _Bella Donna_. »

Elle nota le nom du restaurant et le nom du propriétaire.

« Vous avez une copie de la photo?

- Non. La photo à été prise par Brad avec le téléphone de Jackson. »

Elle nota encore mais s'arrêta net. « _Et si_ … » pensa-t-elle. Castle eu également la même idée; « Vous avez regardé dans …

- les affaire retrouvée sur lui… compléta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- … la photo est peut-être toujours dans son téléphone cellulaire. Termina-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder en souriant. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. « Quoi? » Dit-il.

- Quoi 'quoi'? Répéta-t-elle, troublée.

- Je ne sais pas. Vous aviez l'air de …

- Non. Je croyais que vous …

- Non… Je n'allais pas… Coupa-t-il à son tour.

- Moi non plus.

Elle prit le téléphone à sa disposition dans la salle et passa un appel au département de la police scientifique.

* * *

><p>« Combien en reste-t-il? Soupira Esposito.<p>

- Encore six. Six boutiques d'armes à feu … et je commence déjà à avoir faim…

- Par où le prochain?

- Hum, un peu plus bas, dix minutes maximum. Ryan pointa la direction.

- Ok, on en fait un autre, puis on s'arrêtera pour prendre un truc …

Ryan approuva d'un signe de tête et ils entrèrent dans leur voiture. Ryan regarda plus attentivement sa liste. « huh! » s'exclama-t-il. « Le prochain arrêt, c'est la boutique situé la plus près de chez Castle.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est lui qui a acheté le couteau et tué Jackson?

La voiture démarra et quitta l'intersection.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il est mieux d'avoir un bon avocat … sa position est difficile à défendre, qu'il soit innocent ou coupable.

- Oui, et bien justement, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? Suggéra Esposito en appuyant sur le frein à la lumière rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- De toute cette enquête, toutes les pistes pointent vers lui … Expliqua le détective Esposito. Ce n'est jamais si évident.

- Peut-être parce que c'est lui le vrai coupable …

- Le gars est un _New York Time's Best Seller_, et tu me dis qu'il n'est même pas capable de couvrir son jeu mieux que ça?

- Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le couvrir?

- Non, non, non tu ne m'écoutes pas et tu dis n'importe quoi! Castle, ce n'est pas un psycho-sociopathe, il ne pourrait pas tuer de sang froid. Un tueur qui ne couvre pas son jeu, c'est un tueur sans remord pour ce qu'il a fait, quelqu'un qui est fier de ce qu'il a fait. En plus, s'il n'aurait pas voulu cacher son acte, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de jeter le portefeuille et il aurait gardé ses vêtements et le couteau … ou ils se rendent carrément.

- À supposer qu'il soit bel et bien innocent, pourquoi s'être rendu au poste alors?

Esposito soupira.

- Je l'ignore. Écoutes, on arrête avec ces spéculations, ça m'étourdit … on s'en tient aux faits.

Le détective Esposito appuya sur le dispositif _Bluetooth_ à son oreille afin de répondre à son portable qui venait de sonner. « Esposito. » Répondit-il par habitude.

La lumière changea pour le vert. La voiture quitta l'intersection.

* * *

><p>- Ensuite, continua Castle une fois que Beckett se fut rassise, mardi, c'était des lectures d'extraits dans un petit café littéraire. »<p>

Elle raya un trait horizontal sur sa feuille et commença un nouveau paragraphe avec « mardi; café littéraire » pour entête.

« La soirée commence bien, j'y lis les extraits, mais un peu avant la séance d'autographe; je reçois un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Je n'y prête pas attention, lorsque j'en reçois un deuxième; inconnu lui aussi. Je m'excuse en prenant l'appel et m'éloigne. Je croyais que c'était peut-être Alexis, elle sortait ce soir là, un 5 à 7 avec ses amis du club de théatre.

- 5 à 7? Votre soirée débutait bien après 7 heures, non?

- Oui, mais vous savez comment c'est … ça ne finit jamais à 7h et puis peut-être s'était-elle perdue, sur le moment je …

- Okay, d'accord, mais son numéro n'aurait pas été 'inconnu'! Répliqua rapidement Beckett.

- Elle aurait pu perdre son portable, qu'est-ce que j'en savais, s'avait l'air important, j'ai donc pris l'appel.

- C'était Jackson?

- Oui, Marcus Jackson. Il s'est mit à crier, m'accusant d'avoir charmé sa femme, de la lui avoir volé, qu'elle voulait le quitter, que c'était de ma faute, etc. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, que je n'avais pas vu sa femme … Enfin, j'ai raccroché et interrompu le reste de la soirée. »

Elle s'esclaffa de rire. « Vous avez eu la trouille?

- Non … bien sûr que non! »

Castle pouvait certifier par l'expression de son visage qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. « D'accord, peut-être un peu, avoua-t-il. Il m'as dit qu'il savait où j'étais et qu'il allait venir me casser la gueule.

Elle ria de plus belle.

- Quoi? S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est rien. Dit-elle en se reprenant.

- Non, quoi?

- C'est juste que vous êtes là, à enfreindre les règlements les plus élémentaire, vous jouez les fouines à toutes heures, en toutes circonstances et vous vous lancez dans des fusillades tête baisées, presque inconscient du danger …

- Certaines personnes diraient que c'est courageux. Mentionna-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard mi-rageur, mi-amusée avant de reprendre sans commenter : « … mais un petit voyou menace de vous arranger le portrait et vous décampez aussitôt … c'est juste, je ne sais pas …

- Contradictoire! Oui, bien c'est ce qui s'est exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé!

Elle sourit en prenant des notes.

« Ensuite, je suis sortie et j'ai pris un taxi jusqu'à la maison.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Jackson ce soir-là?

- Non. Mais … hey vous notez quoi, là?

Il se leva légèrement par-dessus la table et tourna la tête, essayant de lire. Kate releva la tête en levant le sourcil. « Castle, veuillez vous rassoir! Maintenant!

Il s'arrêta et redressa la tête, face à la sienne, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Castle, asseyez-vous. » Dit-elle calmement, mais avec beaucoup moins d'insistance qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée. « Tout de suite, tenta-t-elle de renforcer sans plus de succès.

- Vous avez changé de shampoing? Demanda-t-il.

Elle avala sa salive nerveusement « Arrêtez ça! ». Elle replaça ensuite une mèche de cheveux puis enchaîna rapidement : « Revenez donc à votre histoire …

- Arrêter quoi? L'ignora-t-il. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, appréciant cette odeur sucrée.

Les souvenirs d'un baiser lui revinrent en tête; elle voulu se ressaisir : « Arrêtez de vous égarez. Votre histoire … continuez. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant presque sursautée. Le capitaine Roy Montgomery se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Beckett! Un mot je vous pris! »

Elle se sentit mal, le _rush_ d'adrénaline lui donna la nausée. Kate releva les yeux et jeta un regard à l'auteur, se leva et suivit le capitaine à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Vous avez du nouveau? Lui demanda son chef.

- Hmm… oui, répondit-elle. J'ai fait testé le sang de Castle, il est positif pour le GHB. Ça soutient son absence de mémoire le soir du meurtre. Ça ressemble à un coup monté.

- Et vous vous basez, sur quoi? Votre boule de crystal? Vous avez pensez qu'il aurait pu l'ingérer lui-même, pour éviter de s'en souvenir et ainsi mieux clamer son innocence. »

Kate baissa les yeux. En effet, il éprouverait tous les sentiments qu'éprouve un innocent à cause de la perte de mémoire… Non; elle n'y avait pas pensé, son chef avait raison.

Par contre, si vraiment c'était Castle qui l'avait auto-ingéré, c'était probablement lui qui lui en avait donné également; oui, car quelles étaient les chances pour que leurs deux pertes de mémoire dû au GHB ne soient pas reliées? Très mince. ET cela elle refusait d'y croire.

« Esposito vient de téléphoner, poursuivit Montgomery, ils ont trouvé la boutique qui à vendu le poignard il y a deux jours. Le commerçant est certain que ce n'est pas Castle qui le lui a acheté. L'acheteur a payé comptant. Ryan et Esposito le ramène pour un portrait-robot.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu absente.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller? Vous avez l'air … distraite. Remarqua-t-il.

- Non, non. Affirma-t-elle, ça va, je suis peut-être dû pour la prochaine dose d'antidouleurs à vrai dire. » Mentit-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre.

« Où est votre canne?

- Elle est là-bas … à mon bureau, je …

- Ce n'est pas un reproche détective. Coupa-t-il, je veux seulement vous garder en forme. Je vous laisse faire parce qu'il s'agit de Castle, mais sachez, qu'en d'autres circonstances je vous aurais réexpédié à la maison _illico_! Alors, vous me soulagez cette douleur et vous vous ressaisissez, c'est compris!

- Oui, m'sieur!

- Renvoyez donc Castle dans sa cellule. Billy Jackson, le frère de la victime est arrivé. Il est dans le salon des familles. Vous terminerez avec Castle plus tard.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau, lorsqu'il se retourna et dit : « La prochaine fois, ne vous gênez donc pas pour baisser le thermostat … il devait faire une de ses chaleurs là-dedans, non? » Il lui lança un sourire narquois

Elle se sentit rougir. Il avait tout vu et tout compris de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle en était certaine. Elle s'en mordit les lèvres et détesta Castle un peu plus pour cela.

**À suivre**


End file.
